Blonde In Blonde
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Brittany/Sam] A collection of unrelated smutty one-shots about Bram.
1. Pretense

Not sure if anyone even checks here anymore, but I've edited and tweaked a bunch of Bram one-shots that I've posted elsewhere, but never here. They're fics I've written over the course of my time in this fandom, so some are older and some are newer, so the quality of the writing is going to vary. Some of them are canon, but most of them are AU. None of the chapters will have any of the harder kinks, but a couple _will_ feature infidelity. There's no angst of any kind, it's just for the added kink of it, but I will add a warning on those chapters if that's not your thing. These are slightly altered from the original versions I posted, a bit more palatable for a wider audience (as opposed to the kink meme), and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _When Brittany wants to make it up to Sam for breaking his favorite guitar, it provides the perfect pretense for something that's been a long time coming, no pun intended. **Warning for infidelity**. _

* * *

Sam is trying to teach Brittany how to play the guitar when she accidentally breaks it. She had spent extra hours the previous day trying to teach him the newest choreography for glee club, so he had offered to try to teach her to play something on the guitar as a thank you. The fact that it worked as a perfect excuse to spend time alone with her in his room hadn't even crossed his mind, he swears.

"What happened?" Sam sighs as he comes back into his room to find his guitar on the floor and Brittany looking guilty. He bends down to pick it up and examine it.

"I'm so sorry," Brittany pouts, pulling Sam down to sit on the bed and pushing herself against his side to hug his arm in apology. "Is it broken?"

"Yeah," Sam mumbles, pointlessly trying to see if he can repair any of the damage. He can't, not without taking it someplace. "This was my favorite guitar, too. My uncle from Nashville gave it to me when I was little. I learned to play on this."

Brittany pouts some more, moving to hug the boy around his waist and rest her chin on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Sammy. Can you forgive me? I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Her words strike a cord in Sam and he wonders if she's thinking what he is. Brittany's been really touchy and flirty with him for weeks since he helped her out during Britney week, and Sam's been waiting for an opening to bring it up to see how she'd respond. "Well, maybe there is _something_ you can do."

"What?" the girl asks eagerly, willing to do anything to make her new bestie happy again. "Do you want the money for it? I can totally get you the money to buy a new one."

"Actually, it's something else I want," Sam corrects, turning sideways on the bed to face Brittany with a bit of apprehension, trying to gauge if she's on the same page as him.

Brittany doesn't always get subtly, but she's usually pretty good at picking up on guys hitting on her, and she probably would've gotten Sam's intentions right away if her mind wasn't so preoccupied with guilt. "What? I'll do anything, I swear."

"I want you," Sam tells her simply when he figures it's best one of them spells it out so they don't get their wires crossed. There's a bit of a tremble in his voice, not sure if he's read the signals wrong this whole time and Brittany's not going to be receptive and he just made it totally weird. "I've wanted you for so long."

Brittany's eyes widen and she pulls away from him a bit. "W-What? Like, you want to have _sex_ with me?"

"Yeah," he shrugs, a bit embarrassed by her surprise, but deciding to just go for broke now since it's already out there. "I just… I've always had a thing for you, but we've been spending a lot of time together lately, and you're always hugging me and stuff, and I think you're super smart and pretty and just really awesome. And I don't mean to, like, pressure you or guilt you into it, and this is probably the worst time to bring it up now that I think about it, but I thought you were maybe trying to hint at…"

"B-But… what about Santana?" Brittany interrupts his rambling, already considering this. As cute as Sam is, she hadn't really thought about him that way in a while, but she can't deny there's a tingling between her legs as she looks at him now that wasn't there before. "I-I think you're super great, Sammy, and really cute and I bet you have a really pretty cock that would feel so super good in my pussy, but I… I can't cheat on Santana, I love her," she protests weakly, but it comes off sounding more like something she's trying to remind herself of in this tempting moment than Sam.

"Santana's all the way in Louisville," Sam reasons after a moment, sensing that Brittany is looking for him to give her an excuse to accept his offer. Placing the broken guitar on the ground, Sam turns to Brittany fully so he can use both his hands to rub Brittany's thighs. "And it's not cheating if the plumbing's different, right? Didn't you say Santana told you that herself?"

Brittany bites her lip as she thinks about it. "That's true," Brittany nods, though really, she knows it's bullshit. She knew it was bullshit back then, but Brittany had pretended to believe it to make herself feel better for wanting to sleep with Santana when she was supposed to be faithful to Artie, so why can't she pretend now, when she wants to fuck Sam so badly even though she's dating Santana?

"And you want to make it up to me, right?" Sam reminds her, giving Brittany another excuse. Brittany nods immediately, blue eyes wide and filling with lust. "Well, this would make me really happy and cheer me up about my broken guitar."

"I _do_ owe you for breaking your guitar," Brittany agrees with a sly smile and slow nod.

Sam shares her smile and bows his head, breaking the pretense with some more honesty: "I've wanted to fuck you since I met you."

"Really?" Brittany asks, suddenly feeling shy, her cheeks tinting pink in flattery.

"Totally," Sam promises, the hands on Brittany's thighs moving further up and under her cheerios skirt. "You always look so hot in your uniform, the way your skirt would give little peaks of her spanks when you danced. All I could think about was what was hiding under them, if you wore underwear or not."

Brittany's breath hitches as Sam's fingers get closer and closer to her center, and she spreads her legs wider for him. _Fuck it_ , she's horny as hell now and she won't be able to stop thinking about fucking Sam until she does it. "Why-Why don't you find out?"

"Yeah?" Sam double checks, and when Brittany nods her head, he doesn't hesitate to jump off the bed and kneel between Brittany's legs, reaching up to pull her spanks off. "No underwear," he answers when he's greeted by the sight of Brittany's pretty pink pussy. "I should have known."

"Everything's easier without underwear," Brittany shares, lifting her hips so Sam can pull her skirt off too as she takes off her top, then leans back against the bed and pulls her legs with her, so she's spread wide open in front of Sam. Any hesitation or guilt she was feeling vanishing the second she feels Sam's gaze on her pussy. The way he's looking at her makes Brittany feel so pretty and perfect and so unbelievably wet. "So, what do you think? Is my pussy as good as you imagined it?"

Sam licks his lips and nods, his eyes glued to the pink, shaven wetness. Brittany's pussy lips look so thick and juicy, begging to be sucked and nibbled on, her clit all tiny and cute at the top, while her tight little hole sat at the bottom, waiting to be filled. Sam could only imagine what it would look like leaking a big thick load of his creamy cum.

"It's gorgeous. Looks even better than I thought it would." Sam leans forward and takes a big whiff, inhaling Brittany's musky scent before he sticks out his tongue and licks a broad strip through her pussy, her dangling lips parting around his tongue.

"Oh, Sammy," Brittany moans at the feeling of his warm tongue against her pussy, her grip tightening around her ankles. It feels like it's been ages since Brittany's been eaten out, even though it's only been about two months since Santana left for college. "That feels so good."

"You taste even better than I thought, too, Britt," Sam tells her, lapping at her folds a few times before he takes them into his mouth and sucks, trying to get all of her juices off them. Sam's green eyes drift up to watch Brittany's face as he sucks on her pussy lips, swallowing her juices down and pulling the folds back so they stretch as far as they can before he lets them slip from his lips and snap back into place like they're elastic.

Sam stares at Brittany's soaked pussy for another moment, just taking it all in, the fact that he's finally here, with his face between the legs of the girl of his dreams. It's the best moment of his life, and he's going to make it count, in case it never happens again. So Sam goes to town, eating Brittany out like she's never been eaten out before.

Sam's eager tongue and big lips feel so good against Brittany's pussy, lapping up and down her slick wetness like a thirsty dog, stopping only to suck on her clit for a bit before getting back to it, and Brittany lets out a gasp of delight when she feels Sam's tongue finally poking inside her tight hole.

"Oh, oh, yeah, Sammy," Brittany cries, spreading her legs even wider for Sam. "Oh Sammy, your tongue feels so good in my pussy hole. Lick me out, baby, just like that. Get your tongue all the way in there, oh, that feels amazing."

Sam keeps bobbing his head, poking his tongue in and out of Brittany's tight hole, doing his best to wiggling it around her pussy when he sticks it in deep, feeling her contracting walls around the tip of it. It feels so soft and amazing, and the way her pussy gushes yummy clear girl cum into his mouth is even better. Sam thinks he could probably eat Brittany's pussy all day long, but his jaw is starting to hurt and his dick is kind of throbbing in his pants, and he bets he'd enjoy a blowjob from Brittany even more than he enjoys eating her out.

"Why'd you stop?" Brittany whines when Sam pulls his tongue out of her, lifting her head up to look down at him between her legs. Sam rubs his sore jaw and reluctantly stands up, and Brittany's eyes are immediately drawn to the massive boner he's sporting in his sweat pants. "Oh," she giggles, dropping her legs and sitting up on the bed. "You want me to suck your cock, Sammy?"

"Yes, please," Sam grins, pulling his shirt off and then moving to push his pants down.

"Wait," Brittany exclaims, stopping him as his fingers reach his hem. "Can I do it? I love pulling a guy's pants down, it's like unwrapping a present. Like a really hard, really yummy, present that I get to suck on to get to the even yummier treat inside."

Sam's dick throbs at her words. "Uh, yeah, yeah, okay, sure, Britt, whatever you want."

Brittany beams at Sam and reaches out to him, playfully wrapping her hand around his covered erection and lightly tugging him forward by it. Once Sam is standing between her legs, Brittany bites her lip in concentration, her eyes glued to his crotch and slowly starts pulling Sam's pants and boxers down.

First Brittany sees a blonde patch of curly hair, then the base of Sam's hard cock, more and more of his shaft slowly being revealed to her as the material slides down it. She keeps going slowly, expecting to reach the tip of his dick at any moment, but Sam's cock must be super big because it just keeps going and going and going, until finally she tugs the hem past it and his hard cock jerks up and smacks her lightly in the chin.

"Oopsies!" Brittany giggles, totally used to getting smacked in the face by a cock. The football players always loved to do that to her when she blew them all before big games.

"Careful, you'll get a black eye," Sam jokes, stepping out of his pants and boxers and kicking them to the side, leaving him just as naked as the girl is. Sam can feel Brittany's eyes running over his body, and his cock twitches under her gaze. "So, what do you think? Is my cock as good as you imagined?" he asks teasingly, repeating Brittany's earlier words.

Brittany nods emphatically. "It's so much bigger than I thought," she tells him, trying to wrap her hand around the shaft. Her fingers can barely fit around it, it's so thick. "Sammy, you have the biggest cock I've ever seen. I don't know how that's all gonna fit in my tiny little pussy hole."

"Don't worry, we'll make it fit," Sam promises, dropping a hand on Brittany's head and subtly pulling her towards forward, lulling his head back when Brittany takes his cock into her warm mouth.

Brittany's obviously struggling to fit his cock in her mouth, but she's a trooper and very determined, and keeps trying, hollowing out her cheeks and swallowing around him, letting his shaft slide along her tongue until it hits the back of her throat. Then she retreats and starts all over again, leaving more and more of her saliva slathered on Sam's cock everytime it pulls out of her mouth.

It's wet and messy, but it's the best blowjob Sam's ever had. Granted, he hasn't had a whole lot, but he has no doubt Brittany S. Pierce is a master at sucking cock, so he's pretty confident that this would be the best blowjob regardless. Especially with the way Brittany reaches under and cups his balls as she swallows his cock, rolling his sacks around in her hand and kneading his flesh softly.

It makes his knees weak and he doesn't think he can stand anymore. "Lemme sit, Britt," he gets out through a moan, sitting down on the edge of the bed and shimmying towards the middle. Sam lays on his back and spreads his legs for Brittany to crawl between, sharing a smile with her as she gets comfortable on her stomach.

Brittany wraps her hand around Sam's cock again, pulling it back so she can lick up the underside of it repeatedly, from base to tip. Her tongue traces the vein before swirling around the tip, tonguing his slit a few times before making her way back down to suck his nutsacks into her mouth.

Sam's balls feel so good in her mouth, like she's rolling a tasty hard candy around in there, her teeth nipping playfully at the loose flesh.

Sam's thighs twitch against her arms as Brittany lets his balls drop from her mouth with a plop and guides his cock back into her mouth. Now it's like sucking on a popsicle, except Sam's dick is way bigger and harder and tastes a million times better.

Brittany sucks and sucks on Sam's fat cock, tracing the tip of it around her mouth when it starts oozing precum, caking Sam's cum on her lips like lipstick, wanting to look pretty for her new blonde bestie.

Brittany sucks Sam's cock until she just can't suck anymore, and then she crawls up Sam's body and kisses him, letting him taste his jizz on her lips before she slips her tongue in his mouth and tastes her own cum on his.

Sam flips them over after a moment, hovering over Brittany as she looks up at him with wide innocent eyes, an excited grin on her cum stained lips. Sam grinds his crotch into Brittany's teasingly, the underside of his dick sliding between her wet slick folds. "You ready for my dick, Britt-Britt?"

"I'm so ready, Sammy," Brittany sighs, widening her legs to give Sam more room to work as he leans back away from her on his knees. "My pussy hasn't had a real life cock in it in a really long time, though, and yours is so big, so you have to go really slow at first, okay? My pussy is really small and tight, so your dick is gonna stretch it a lot."

"Sure thing, babe," Sam promises, stroking his cock as he looks down at Brittany's shaven mound before him. "I gotta admit, Britt, I'm really excited to get my dick inside there. It's, like, my biggest dream ever."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I broke your guitar then, huh?" Brittany jokes, reaching down to play with her clit as she waits for Sam to fuck her. "I probably would've sexed you up eventually anyways, though, if you asked nicely. I wanted to ride your dick when we first met, too."

"Yeah?"

Brittany nods, a shy grin on her face. "I always thought you looked like me, like my blonde twin, but without boobs and with a dick and that sounded super hot and really turned me on."

"And how is it so far?" Sam wonders, guiding his cock closer to Brittany's pussy and running the tip of it through Brittany's wet slit, holding back a groan at how hot her flushed pussy lips look as they spread around his cockhead. "Fucking your blonde twin?"

"So hot," Brittany answers, her hips jerking towards Sam as he continues to tease her, his head now tracking circles on her harden clit. "You make me so wet, Sammy. I want you to fuck me, baby, fill my pussy up."

Not being able to wait a moment longer to be inside Brittany, Sam slide his cock down to her slick hole and pushes inside, Brittany's warm pussy enveloping his cock inch by inch as he slides into her. "Oh my God, Britt," Sam moans as her walls cling to his shaft. "Your pussy is so warm, holy shit."

Brittany hums in acknowledgment, rubbing her clit as Sam's cock slowly fills her up more and more until he finally bottoms out inside of her, Sam's balls pressing against her ass once he's all the way inside. "Wow," Brittany breathes in wonder, clenching her pussy around Sam's fat cock to get used to the feeling. She can feel it throb back and it feels so much better than the hard plastic dick Santana fucks her with. "Your cock is like the best thing that's ever been in my pussy. Well, until your cum is in my pussy, then that will probably be the bestest thing ever."

"Wait, really?" Sam asks in surprise, stilling his movements so Brittany can get used to being penetrated. "You, you're gonna let me come inside you?"

"Of course, silly," Brittany laughs with a grin from below him. "I love it when guys come inside me. It's been so long since I've had a warm sticky load of cum in my pussy, I can't wait for you to fill me up."

Sam can't believe it. "You are seriously my dream girl, Brittany S. Pierce," he sighs as he starts to move his hips, pulling his cock out just to shove it back in, slowly starting to thrust his hips.

"Oh, Sammy, yeah, right there," Brittany moans, pulling Sam's body down so it's pressed against hers as Sam fucks her. "That feels so good."

"You feel incredible," Sam grunts into Brittany's neck, leaning his weight on his forearms on either side of Brittany's head, his arms bending her legs back further. "You're so tight and warm. I can feel you throbbing around cock."

Brittany lets out a whimper in response, hands moving to Sam's head to tangle in his shaggy hair. "Kiss me," she begs, tugging his hair to bring his head up from her neck so he can press his lips against hers. Brittany opens her mouth and allows Sam's tongue inside, sucking on it gently as his cock slides into her in long, sensual thrusts, slowly but steadily pushing her body towards orgasm.

Brittany feels so close to Sam in that moment, his tongue against hers, their naked skin pressed together, and his cock deep inside her. Brittany feels closer to Sam that she's felt to anyone in ages, since Santana left her months ago. Brittany's so glad Sam is her best friend now, with his funny personality, his cute face, hard abs and amazing huge cock. That same cock that's about to make her come harder than she maybe ever has.

Brittany's tummy fills with butterflies as she thinks about how special Sam makes her feel, and they all fly around frantically when the band in her stomach snaps and explodes, tingling pleasure shooting through every nerve ending in her body as she comes, her pussy clinging to Sam's cock inside her as she moans into his mouth.

Brittany's body spasms underneath Sam, and the way her pussy hugs and clings to his cock as she comes sends a jolt of pleasure through Sam's dick, straight to his balls. He wants to come with her so badly, but he wants to keep fucking her more, to show Brittany how good he can make her feel, that he's as good in bed as any of the other guys she's slept with, as good as Santana, or better. Sam wants to fuck Brittany better than Santana ever has.

Before Brittany's even come down from her orgasm, Sam is flipping her over onto her stomach and sliding his cock back into her from behind, stretching his forearms so his hands are planted on either side of Brittany's body so he can cant his hips into her in smooth, hard thrusts. He really wants to just press her into the mattress and hump her roughly, but he'll last longer this way, and he can tell Brittany's enjoying it by the way the walls of her pussy flutter around his cock.

Brittany arches her back and twists her neck so she can look at Sam's face as he cants into her, his cock hitting spots so deep inside her that nobody else has ever reached. Brittany can't believe how well Sam's big dick fits inside her pussy, like it's always belonged there. Her cunt walls stretch around his fat shaft so easily, hugging it tightly and pulling him in deeper and deeper each time he comes barreling down into her.

"Oh, Sammy, you're making my pussy feel so good," Brittany cries, blue eyes desperately trying to find green. She loves eye contact during sex, it's so intimate and makes her feel so connected to the other person, like they're part of one another. And Brittany feels like Sam's part of her right now, looking into his pretty eyes as his dick slips in and out of her needy pussy.

"You like that, Britt-Britt?" Sam huffs, barely heard over the sound of slapping skin each time his hips connect with Brittany's ass cheeks. "You like my cock inside your tight little pussy? Can you believe we've never done this before?"

Brittany can't believe it. She loves Santana a lot and everything, and sex with feelings with her is super good, but a plastic toy has got nothing on a fat juicy cock, and if she'd known how big Sam's was and that he could fuck her this good, she totally would've hoped on his dick and ridden him every chance she got a long time ago. Brittany bets Santana wouldn't have even blamed her if she told her just how good he was. She always said she wanted Brittany to be happy most of all.

Brittany gets so lost in her head thinking about all the sex she could've had with Sam and all the sex she's so totally gonna have with him after this that she doesn't even notice the coiling starting in her stomach until she's coming around Sam's cock again, Brittany's pussy pulling Sam's cock in deep as he comes with her, a warm stream of cum shooting from the tip of his throbbing cock and gushing inside her coming pussy.

"Oh, oh, fill me up, Sammy," Brittany moans, biting her lip and watching the way Sam's face contorts as he pumps his cum deep into her cunt. "Oh my god, that feels so amazing." Everything is warm and wet in Brittany's pussy, Sam's creamy cum pooling inside and she can't believe this is supposed to be her paying him back for breaking his guitar, because she feels like her pussy just won the lottery.

Sam's hips jerk against Brittany's ass cheeks as one last spurt of cum empties into Brittany's cunt, his arms wobbling under his weight as his body buzzes in aftershock. He keeps his dick tucked inside Brittany for a few moments, gaining his strength back before he pulls out of her and kneels behind her, tugging at her hips to get her on her kneels so he can take a good look at his first ever creampie.

"Wow," Sam breathes out in awe, palming Brittany's ass cheeks as he watches his cum slowly dribbling out of her fucked pussy hole. "Can you push the cum out for me, Britt-Britt? I wanna see how big my load is."

Brittany feels so sexy showing off her creamed pussy to Sam and she clenches and unclenches for him, trying to force as much as his warm cum out of her hole as possible, even though she would rather keep it in her pussy for longer.

Sam watches in stunned awe as Brittany pushes his warm thick cum out of her pussy, globs of it spitting out of her cunt and running down her flushed pink pussy lips until it starts to drip onto the bed beneath her. Sam can't believe that's his cum inside Brittany, that he just came inside of a girl. And not just any girl, but _the_ girl. _Brittany S. Pierce_ 's pussy is full of _Sam Evans'_ cum, and it's totally blowing his mind.

"That is the hottest thing I have ever seen," Sam tells her, running a finger through her sticky pussy and sticking it into her stretched cunt, scooping out more and more of his jizz. "It's making me so hard. I so wanna fuck you again, with my load already dripping out of you."

Brittany giggles and wiggles her ass at her blonde bestie, sending him a smile over her shoulder. "Do it," she tells him, practically begs him. "Fuck me again, Sammy, give my pussy more cum."

Sam doesn't need to be told twice. Scrambling backwards off the bed, Sam grabs Brittany's thighs and tugs her to the edge, stopping her when she tries to drop them over the edge. "Can you do the splits?"

Brittany's entire face lights up at Sam's question and she nods eagerly, excited to show off for the boy as she arranges herself easily so that she's doing the splits across the edge of his bed, her stomach and chest flat against her mattress.

Sam strokes his cock to get it back to full length as he bends down behind her and can't resist taking a few licks through Brittany's cummy pussy, lapping his jizz off her folds before dipping his tongue inside her and licking her walls clean.

Once he's fully hard, Sam reluctantly detaches his lips from Brittany's cunt and replaces his tongue with his cock, lining up behind the girl and sinking his dick back in, Brittany's pussy twice as warm as before because of his load. It feels impossibly tight and slippery at the same time and Sam plants his feet on the floor and his hands on the bed as he starts to thrust into her.

Brittany's spread legs allow Sam's cock to thrust in deep, the blonde boy already hitting her spot after a few tries. Brittany can't believe how amazing it feels and she has to fists the sheets underneath her when Sam starts picking up his pace.

It's not like it was before, not slow and sensual. Gone are the long smooth strides, and instead Sam is practically jackhammering into her now, hitting her over and over and over at lightening speed, pounding that spot inside her relentlessly, making sure her third orgasm is already starting to build up.

Brittany's thighs are burning from the position, but she can feel Sam's cock all over at this angle and it's so worth it, because when she comes a minute later, she squirts so hard the force of it pushes Sam's cock right out of her, clear liquid spraying the edge of the bed and Sam's thighs.

"Holy shit!" Sam exclaims as Brittany's juice squirts onto him, his cock and legs covered in their mixed cum now. "Did you just _squirt_?! I thought that only happened in porn!"

If Brittany had any shame, she might have been embarrassed, but it's really hard to care about anything when you feel as good as she does right now. She can't even feel anything as Sam pulls her legs over the side of the bed so he can flip her over onto her back and slide his cock back into her. Brittany can't even bring herself to protest as he starts thrusting into her again, even though her pussy is super sore and she feels like she could fall asleep right now.

It isn't until she feels Sam pick her up that Brittany fully comes to again, her eyes widening as Sam carries her over towards his open door. Brittany clings to his shoulders as she bounces on his cock with each step he takes, and she thinks he's gonna carry her into another room to continue their fucking on a non wet bed, but instead he presses her back into the door and starts humping her against it, her legs thrown over his forearms to spread her wide.

Brittany's head bangs against the wood each time Sam cants into her and pushes her body against the hard surface, but it's nothing compared to the pounding in her pussy and she must be super sensitive from coming so much because she swears she's already close to another orgasm.

Sam is nearing the same cliff as Brittany, and with just a few most thrusts, they're coming together one more time, Brittany's pussy desperately clinging to Sam's throbbing cock as he shoots a second load of thick cum deep into Brittany's cunt, his head lulling back as his hips jerk with every spurt of jizz he empties into her.

Once they're both spent, Sam just barely manages to walk them back over to his bed, tugging his cum soaked sheets off before dropping her onto the comfortable mattress, waiting until she gets situated on her stomach before crawling in beside her.

"That was amazing," she mumbles, her face turned away from him as she tries to catch her breath.

"It was," Sam agrees, rubbing a soothingly hand over Brittany's back to calm her down.

Brittany hums in contentment as Sam's fingers trail along her skin, leaving goosebumps as he reaches the small of her back and runs it along her asscrack and down to her pussy. Brittany's breath hitches as Sam's fingers lightly run through her cum soaked folds, but he's careful to avoid her clit, just wanting to feel the mess he'd left behind, feeling his warm cum dribbling out of Brittany and running down her thighs, staining the mattress.

"Did I make up for breaking your guitar?" Brittany wonders after a minute, Sam's soft ministrations and his warm cum inside her pussy making her sleepy.

Sam kisses Brittany's shoulder as he continues to tease her pussy. "More than, Britt-Britt. That, fucking you, getting to come inside you, that was worth so much more than some silly guitar. That was priceless." He knows the guitar thing was just a pretense, an excuse to finally broach the subject, but he wants Brittany to know how much this meant to him.

Brittany smiles lazily at Sam's sweet words, her eyes slowly drifting closed. And for the first time since she left, Brittany doesn't dream about Santana, but instead about all the sexy fun she and Sam are gonna have from now on.

"I love you, Brittany," Sam whispers as he keeps running his finger through her, but Brittany is already asleep.


	2. Knocked Up

_Brittany and Sam are convinced they'll be "left behind" when the world ends, so after they get married, they're very eager and enthusiastic to take on the job of repopulating the earth with cute blonde babies._

* * *

"I wonder what our kids are gonna look like," Sam wonders out loud, panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath after their third round of making love.

"They'll be totally hot," Brittany answers from beside him, a smile forming on her face as she feels Sam's cum starting to dribble out of her fucked pussy. She likes it better when it's inside her, but she also likes it when she's so full that all of it just can't stay in anymore. "They'll be blonde, obviously. Blue eyes like mine, big beautiful lips like yours."

Sam grins, pushing up on his elbow to stare down at Brittany's flushed face, reaching over to brush the sweaty bangs off her forehead. "If we have a boy he'll totally have to have hot abs like mine."

"Totally," she grins back, lifting a hand to run over the creases of his deliciously defined stomach. "And a nice big cock like yours, to make his girlfriend or boyfriend happy," Brittany continues with a wink before she remembers they're talking about their future son. "Is that a weird thing to say?"

Sam laughs and leans down to kiss her nose. "Maybe a little, but it's a nice thought, Britt," he promises, placing a hand on her flat stomach and rubbing a soothing circle. He can already imagine how cute his wife will look with a baby bump. "If we have a daughter, she can be an amazing dancer like her mommy."

"Our son could be, too," Brittany points out, starting to purr a bit at the feeling of Sam's hands on her. She'd always felt tingly when Sam touched her, even back when she was still dating Santana, but ever since their wedding it's like Sam's fingers have little heating pads in them or something, spreading this warmth and fire across every inch of skin they touch.

"Our son, too," Sam agrees easily, hoping their kid gets his mother's skills then. He might not be as bad as Finn, but certainly not by much. "I can't wait to meet our little girl or boy, they'll be so cute. We're totally gonna be the greatest parents ever, don't you think? I mean, you're already an amazing wife."

"I am?" Brittany asks with a blush, her eyes lighting up at his praises.

Sam's hand trails up her stomach to her chest, his fingers rolling one of her hard nipples between his them. "You're an amazing wife," he reaffirms. It's only been two days, but Brittany's made them the best two days of Sam's life. Of course, that was mostly due to the awesome non-stop sex they've been having, but what makes an amazing wife if not a lot of amazing sex? "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life making love to you, just like this. I don't care if the rest of the world ends, as long as we're together, like this, always."

"Oh Sam," Brittany moans, arching off her bed at his touch, his words sending a shiver down her spine. "I can't wait either. Come here." She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for a searing kiss, his puffy lips feeling so soft against hers, no matter how hard they kiss. She slips her tongue into his hot mouth, exploring as he presses his against it, earning a giggle. "I really love your lips," Brittany tells Sam as she pulls back, running the tip of her finger along his bottom lip. She always seems to find herself telling him that when they kiss.

"My lips really love you," he answers, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before trailing down to her jaw, then her chest, stopping to suck a pink nipple between them. "Your tits are amazing, baby," Sam mumbles around the bud, teasing it with his tongue before biting it playfully. He sucks until Brittany's arched up as far as she can go, then he moves onto the other one, giving her other breast the same treatment.

"Sammy, you're making me wet," Brittany sighs out, her eyes struggling to stay open against the amazing feeling of Sam's mouth around her nipple. Brittany always gets a bit sleepy when people play with her boobs.

Sam grins against her, giving her one last nip before he pulls back so she won't fall asleep on him like she did that one time. "You ready for round four already, Britt Britt?" Brittany nods her head eagerly, suddenly wide awake. "You want another load in that pretty little pussy of yours? You need more?"

"I need more," Brittany nods, lip pulled between her teeth and her eyes full of want. "Your last load is already leaking out of me."

"Well that's no good," Sam replies with a playful pout, shuffling further down the bed. "Let's see how full you are. Spread your legs for me, baby." Brittany does as she's told, widening her legs so Sam can settle between them on his stomach and inspect his creampie. Her skin flushes pink as she feels her husband's eyes on her, always happy to show off for him. "Oh, you are leaking," he comments, watching in awe as his load dribbles out of Brittany's contracting pussy, a slow but steady stream of jizz flowing out of her tight hole and down her ass crack, forming a wet spot on her bed beneath her. "That's no good. You can't get pregnant if my cum doesn't stay inside of you."

"Push it back in," she suggests, placing her hands on her pussy and pulling, giving Sam a better view of her hole. Sam nods and brings a finger up to the bottom of her ass crack where the cum is leading. He lets a bit of it collect on his finger before he starts trailing it up, collecting more of it as he goes until he reaches her pussy hole and pushes it back in. "Oh! Oh, yeah that's better," Brittany sighs at the feeling of Sam's finger inside of her, working as a plug to keep her full.

Sam pulls his finger out after a moment and then pushes two back in, trying to shove as much of his cum deeper inside of Brittany as he can. He can feel his wife's pussy responding to it, and it causes more cum to drip out around his digits. "Stop pushing it out, babe," Sam chuckles.

"I'm not meaning to," Brittany promises, trying not to tighten around Sam fingers, but it's really hard not to react when it feels so good. "I don't wanna waste any of your cum, you know how much I love it. I'd always have a load inside me if I could. It just won't stay."

"Then I guess I'll just have to give you some more than, huh?" Sam asks with a grin, peaking up from between Brittany's legs to smile at her. "You think we can fit another load in there?"

"I can do it!" Brittany says eagerly, nodding her head like a kid that's being offered her favorite candy. And really, she is. Cum is her absolutely favorite, especially Sam's. She doesn't know if it's possible, but she swears his feels more amazing than anyone's. Probably because he's her husband now, she rationalizes with a grin. "Give me more, Sammy. Fuck me hard, fill me up and get me pregnant. Give me a baby as handsome as you."

"Whatever my wifey wants," Sam nods, pushing up onto his knees and gripping his hard cock. He uses his free hand to pull Brittany's legs up. "Hold your legs up for me, baby, like that article said. Make sure we keep that cum inside you." Brittany quickly grabs her shins and pulls them back, angling her pussy up a bit so no more of it can leak out. Once she's in position, Sam guides his cock towards her, following the same trail his finger went, collecting the bit of extra cum and bringing it back up to Brittany's pussy. He easily slips his cock inside her already fucked hole, his cum working as the perfect lubricate.

Brittany lets out a deep guttural moan as Sam fills her, the grip on her legs tightening the further inside his dick goes. "Oh Sam, fuck yeah. Your cock feels so good inside my pussy. It fills me just right."

"This pussy was made for me," Sam tells her, pumping into her and watching as more of his load is pushed out of the tight space. He's starting to think Brittany's pussy might just be as full as it can get after the three thick loads he already emptied into her, but he doesn't see the harm in being sure. Sam really wants to make sure Brittany gets pregnant so they can repopulate the earth with their adorable little big lipped blonde dancer babies. "I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making love to you. God, I can't wait. Getting to feel you around me, making you come all over my cock forever. Baby, it's gonna be so amazing."

"You make me feel amazing," Brittany tells Sam between moans, keeping their gazes locked as his thrusts hit her nice and deep at their current angle. "Nobody fucks me like you do, Sammy. Nobody."

Her words make Sam feel so powerful, and he starts pounding into her harder, filling the room with the sound of slapping skin and grunts. It's hard and fast and passionate, and it's like Sam and Brittany can sense the world collapsing around them but they're safe inside their little sex bubble.

He pushes at Brittany's hands until she releases her legs and falls back against the bed, immediately wrapping them around his waist so that her heels dig into his ass cheeks as she pulls him impossibly closer. No matter how hard he fucks her, she always wants him deeper, _needs_ him deeper, wants them to be one, together forever. Just one person, his cock always inside of her pussy, so she's never empty again.

Now that they're married, maybe they can be.

"That feel good, baby?" he asks, huffing into her ear as he lays on top of her, his hips jackhammering into her cunt. "You gonna come all over my cock?"

"Y-Yes," Brittany struggles to answer, her words getting lost in her throat as another moan escapes instead. "Fuck, I'm gonna come, Sammy."

"Come for me, Britt-Britt," Sam tells her, pulling his head back so he can watch her face as she does. He pushes some hair behind her ear and kisses her lips. "Come all over your husband's cock, baby. Come on."

Sam's words send Brittany over the edge, and she starts convulsing underneath Sam's body, her orgasm tearing through her suddenly. She clings to Sam as she trembles, the blonde's strides not stopping as he fucks her right through it. His cock keeps hitting her spot over and over again, and it just prolongs her pleasure, and it seems like she comes for hours underneath him.

Sam can feel Brittany's coming pussy pushing out more of his cum as she throbs around his cock, the thick sticky substance sliding down his own thighs now, a big wet mess. It just spurs him on, and just as Brittany's coming down from her orgasm, Sam goes off, shooting his cum deep inside Brittany's pussy, painting her walls white with his love.

"Oh fuck," he moans as spurt after spurt of his cum fills his already full wife up. "Oh God, take it, baby. Take it. Can you feel that, Britt? Feel me filling you up?"

"I can feel it, Sammy," Brittany sighs, collapsing back against the bed and just letting Sam fill her pussy up with his load. She never feels more content than when Sam's cock is gushing into her cunt. "Oh it feels so good. Give me your load, my pussy's been so good."

Sam jerks his hips into her a few more times, emptying himself before he collapses on top of his wife, holding their positions as he starts to soften inside of her. He laughs as he starts to get a déjà vu from a half hour ago. And a half hour before that, and before that too. They've been fucking all night, and he plans to keep going. If they want to get an adorable little baby inside Brittany's belly, then they have to make sure they fill her pussy with as many loads as possible.

Filled with renewed determination at the thought of how hot his pregnant wife is gonna look, Sam wraps his arms around Brittany's shoulders and pulls her up with him until she's sitting on his already harden dick in his lap. She lets out a yelp of surprise at the sudden movement, but immediately knows what he wants. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and starts to move her hips, working her pace up until she's bouncing up and down on his cock, riding him.

They both ignore the pool of cum starting to collect underneath them as it slides out of Brittany's pussy, knowing anything they lose will just be replaced soon enough. There's no way Brittany's going to sleep tonight without a pussy full of Sam's warm cum tucked deep inside her. And Sam won't rest until his beautiful wife is pregnant with the cutest, blondest little baby the world has ever seen.


	3. Sleepover

_Sam's always had a crush on his older sister's friend Brittany, and he just can't pass up the opportunity to hook up with her, even if his sister is sleeping five feet away when it happens._

* * *

Sam hesitates outside his big sister's bedroom, looking down at the condom in his hand and the erection in his boxers, second guessing himself. His sister Carly is having a few friends over for a sleepover and he's _positive_ that her friend Brittany has been flirting with him all night. She's nineteen, a super senior, and really hot. She's got long blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and she's been wearing nothing but a short white t-shirt and pink panties all night long and Sam is basically in love with her. Well, maybe not _love_ , but he really really wants to have sex with her and that's pretty much the same thing in his horny sixteen year old mind.

The girls went to bed about an hour ago, and after Brittany winked at him before disappearing into his sister's room, he hasn't been able to sleep. All he can think about is sneaking into Carly's room, slipping into Brittany's sleeping bag, and fucking her until her pussy is coming all over his cock. He tried jerking off, but even after coming all over himself, he still couldn't stop thinking about how amazing Brittany's snatch would feel around his cock, and now he finds himself outside his sister's door, debating whether to go any further.

He's totally sure Brittany was flirting with him, and the way his cock jumped at her wink makes him think maybe it had been an invitation, but what if he's reading the signals wrong? What if she was just being friendly, and she thinks of him as a kid brother and when he slips into her sleeping bag, she flips out and wakes the other girls up and he looks really stupid and creepy? It's a risk, but nothing worth having comes easily, and Sam's never wanted anything more than he wants to fuck Brittany right now. So, he sucks in a deep breath and takes the plunge, twisting the doorknob and sneaking into the room.

He keeps the door open long enough to find Brittany in the far corner, then shuts it behind him and carefully steps around the other sleeping girls sprawled out on the floor and makes his way over to Brittany. Sam stands beside her for a moment, not sure what to do now. He looks down at himself, and decides to lose his boxers, leaving him completely naked as he slips into Brittany's sleeping bag and presses himself against her side.

"Brittany," he whispers, brushing her hair back and leaning in close. "Psst. Wake up."

Brittany stirs, more at the feeling of something poking against her stomach than the hushed words in her ear, and slowly opens her eyes a moment later, confusion clouding her gaze when she sees a boy beside her before she jumps back when she fully registers the situation. "What the-"

Sam quickly covers her mouth with his hand before she can wake anyone up. "Shh, please, Brittany, shhh. It's just me, Sam." When Brittany shows no sign of comfort, Sam elaborates. "Carly's little brother, Sam?"

"Cutie Pie?" Brittany mumbles against his palm, using the pet name she's been calling him all night. When Sam nods, she relaxes against him, no longer afraid. She waits until Sam slowly removes his hand before she speaks. "What are you doing in here? And are you naked?"

Sam blushes and looks away for a moment. He's glad she didn't scream and wake everyone up, but she's obviously not being as eager as he was hoping, and he's starting to feel kind of awkward and exposed and very very creepy. "I-I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I want you so bad and I t-thought that maybe you wanted me, too?"

Brittany can't help but smile adoringly at Sam's cute mumbling, knowing his face is probably flushed. "I want you, too, sweetie. You're totally hot and I love younger guys. I just, I don't know if now is a good time?"

"I don't think I can wait," Sam confesses, his eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of Brittany's body against his dick. "And I can be quiet if you can."

Brittany's eyes dart over Sam's hopeful face as she considers it. She's really horny now too, and while it would definitely be a better idea for them to both go back to Sam's room, she can't help but think doing it right here, right now, with her friends and Sam's big sister just feet away, adds a thrill and excitement to the whole thing. Feeling Sam's cock twitch against her stomach, she decides to throw caution to the wind and surges forward, kissing the younger boy passionately.

Brittany takes control immediately, effortlessly flipping their positions so that she's straddling Sam, just a thin strip of fabric between his hard cock and her wet center. She flips open her sleeping bag so she has free reign to move, and grinds her hips down on him teasingly as their tongues explore each other, swallowing each other's moans as their hands tangle in blonde hair and wander over pale skin. Eventually Brittany breaks their kiss when she needs to breathe, but instead of going back for more, she starts to kiss down his jawline, her lips leaving a wet trail down his neck and towards his chest, only stopping briefly to playfully bite at his cute pink nipples before she continues her downward path, kissing and sucking over surprisingly defined abs.

"Wow," she mumbles as she licks over the creases, bringing her hands down to trace his clenching muscles. "You're like the most ripped sixteen year old I've ever met."

Sam smiles bashfully down at her, trying to control the way his dick is twitching at the feeling of Brittany's boobs brushing against it. "I-I work out." Brittany smiles and rolls her eyes playfully in a 'duh' sort of way, and goes back to kissing his stomach, and Sam's eyes widen when he realizes where she's going. He's not sure why it took him so long, but yeah, wow, she's totally gonna do _that_. "Whoa, Britt, wh-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, silly?" Brittany whispers, settling between Sam's legs and wrapping a delicate hand around his unbelievably large penis. "Holy shit! You're so big! I don't think I've ever seen a cock this big in real life. And trust me, I've seen _a lot_ of cocks."

"Really?" Sam asks, feeling pride swell in his belly. He's never really thought anything of the size of his dick, and Brittany's the first person to ever see it hard, so it's (super awesome) news to him.

Brittany nods emphatically and slowly moves her hand up and down his shaft, starting him off with slow strokes. She's not sure how experienced Sam is, but something tells her he's a virgin, so she wants to make it count. She giggles at the way his hips buck off the floor, and she places her free hand on his pelvis, her fingers tracing the deliciously defined 'V' as her other hand works his cock, feeling it throb underneath her fingers. Brittany watches Sam watch her, the way his eyes are wide and attentive, like he can't believe this is happening; his pretty, soft lips forming a perfect 'O'. She holds his gaze as she slowly leans in, wrapping her pink lips around the large head of his cock, her tongue immediately licking at his slit, lapping up the precum that's starting to spill out of him.

"Oh God," Sam groans at the sensation, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He wants to watch Brittany blow him but her mouth is making his body feel like jello, and he can't help but fall back against the sleeping bag and stare at his sister's ceiling as he's pleasured. "Jesus, Britt, oh wow," he mumbles, throwing an arm over his face so he can bite into it to shut himself up. He can't risk waking anyone up right now, because if they wake up, Brittany will have to stop, and Sam thinks he might actually _die_ if Brittany stops.

Brittany giggles at Sam's reaction, sending vibrations down his cock and continues to work her magic, tonguing over his head before slowly sliding her lips down his shaft and taking move of him into her mouth. She keeps going until she feels his tip hit the back of her throat and then pulls back, not wanting to risk her gagging waking her friends up. She swallows his length again, her hand stroking over the half her mouth can't attend to, and starts to bob her head up and down, worshipping Sam's cock and giving him the best first blow job a guy could ask for. She has a lot more than a BJ planned though, so when she senses he's getting close, she abruptly pulls away, causing Sam to snap his head up.

"Don't worry," Brittany coos, pushing herself up and shuffling forward so that she's straggling Sam again. She leans down to kiss him once before pulling back again and gripping his spit slicked cock. "I'm not done with you yet."

"I-I brought a condom," Sam stutters out, blindly reaching beside him to grab the condom he'd dropped on the floor before. He starts trying to rip the package open, but Brittany stills his movements, pulling the condom out of his hand and tossing it back on the floor beside them. "But..."

"I don't use condoms," Brittany explains, pushing her underwear to the side and tilting her hips back so she can guide Sam's cock towards herself, running the tip of it through her soaking folds so he can feel how wet she is for him, feel how amazing it feels to be skin to skin, with no pesky rubber between them. "I want you to feel everything, Cutie Pie," she tells him, settling his cock back at her entrance and slowly sinking down on it. She gasps a little when his head slips inside, feeling her pussy stretch around his massive size as she takes more of him in. Brittany takes a moment to breathe, clenching around his cock before she falls forward, her mouth just by his ear. "I'm gonna ride you so good, Sammy, I'm gonna ride you until I come all over your cock. And then I want you to fuck me until you come inside of me. I wanna feel your hot, sticky cum fill my pussy up." Sam's entire body tingles at her words, his eyelids fluttering as he tries to keep them open. Brittany nips at his earlobe. "You think you can do that for me, baby?"

Sam swallows thickly and nods his head, not trusting his voice. It's already a miracle that he hasn't blown his load yet, he doesn't want his voice to crack or something else embarrassing either. Brittany obviously feels his response though, because with one more kiss to his neck, she pushes herself back up until she's sitting upright on his cock, burying it to the hilt inside of her. She swiftly pulls off her tiny shirt so Sam can see her tits bounce as she starts to rock on top of him, rolling her hips in this deliciously rhythmic way that creates the most amazing friction between them and grips and pulls at Sam's cock perfectly.

He watches her in awe, the way Brittany arches her chest and throws her head back as she rides him, her entire body moving so beautifully, making it obvious that she's a cheerleader and a dancer, showing such amazing grace in a moment that's so _dirty_. Sam is so captivated that Brittany has to grab his arms and place his hands on her hips for him, encouraging him to hold her and to speed up the pace if he wants. And he does want. He wants to see Brittany thrashing and trembling on top of him, like she's riding a mechanical bull. So, Sam grips her waist, his thumbs slipping passed the waistband of her panties and pressing into her hipbones for traction, and then he's thrusting up into her, meeting her rocking hips harshly, pushing his huge cock as deep into Brittany as he can get it.

"O-Oh, oh, Sammy," Brittany whines, her voice quickly hushing when she remembers her surroundings. She bites down on her bottom lip to keep her mouth shut, and bucks her hips wildly, her skin slapping loudly against Sam's as they're bodies meet, connecting roughly in the most intimate way imaginable. Brittany can't believe how good Sam is doing, how in control he is of his movements, how his cock hits that spot deep inside of her so effortlessly everytime. How quickly he's pushing her to the edge. She reaches down to pull one of his hands off her hip and bring it up to her chest, pressing it against one of her boobs and leaving it there, trusting he'll know what to do. He cups her breast as he thrusts into her, massaging the mound before pinching her erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger, tweaking it roughly as she bounces on top of him. "Uh, uh, fuck, y-yeah," she pants out before she can stop herself, arching into Sam's touch.

Sam bites his lip his as he watches Brittany, rolling back a bit on his shoulders so he can angle his hips into her harder, hitting her impossibly deeper with each thrust. He can feel her pussy clenching around him and he's positive she's close. Suddenly remembering something in a porno he'd watched last week, he releases the boob he'd been grabbing and moves his hand down to Brittany's mound, pushing his thumb past the barrier of her panties and pressing it against the top of her slit, hoping he's hitting the right spot.

The way Brittany immediately clenches around him tells Sam he was right, and then before he knows it, Brittany is coming. Her pussy locks and seizes around his cock and her body jumps and jerks above him, her head falling forward in a curtain of blonde hair as she convulses. He closes his eyes and sucks in a breath, calling on every ounce of will power and self control he has not to erupt into her right then and there. It's super hard, because Brittany's snatch feels so fucking good throbbing and vibrating and oh god, _leaking_ , around his cock, but somehow Sam powers through, and when Brittany collapses onto his chest moments later, he's still rock hard inside of her and ready to make her feel like that again.

Sam wraps his arms around her back and hugs her for a moment before he flips them over as effortlessly as Brittany did earlier. He just stays there a minute, gazing down at the girl of his dreams, brushing the matted hair off her sweaty forehead before he leans down and kisses her sweetly, hoping to convey just how he feels about her.

They're still kissing when Sam starts to move his hips, starting off with gentle pumps, pushing into her shallowly until he feels her legs wrap around his waist and her heels dig into his ass, pulling her closer. He takes that as a sign and starts to speed up, his thrusts getting longer and harder, hitting her deeper each time he barrels down. He keeps kissing her through it, his lips slipping and sliding over hers as their bodies intertwine. Sam flexes his arm on either side of Brittany's head, getting a better position as he starts to piston his cock into her, hitting her harder and harder as he gets the hang of this fucking thing.

Brittany thinks it's a good thing they're kissing because if she didn't have Sam's mouth on hers right now, she's positive she'd be screaming out in ecstasy, begging Sam to fuck her pussy harder, to fuck her with his big huge cock and fill her with his cum and any number of other clichéd dirty things. Instead, Brittany just yells it really loudly over and over again in her head and clings to him tighter, trying to buck her hips towards him to get even more of his cock inside of her.

Sam reluctantly pulls away from Brittany's lips when he feels the familiar tugging in his balls, because he wants to see her face when he comes inside of her. "I'm gonna come," he whispers to her, nuzzling her nose as his hips start to get frantic.

"Oh God, me too," she mumbles, Brittany's pussy tightening around Sam's dick at just the mere thought of his load inside of her. "Come with me, Sammy. Fuck me and fill me up, please, baby, I need your cum, it's been so long since I've had some." Like a whole week, maybe.

"Ughhh, fuck, here it comes, Britt," Sam cries, his body suddenly going still as his cock swells and explodes inside Brittany, his huge, warm load shooting out of his dick and spilling into Brittany's waiting pussy. Brittany whimpers as she feels Sam's cum leak into her, and then she's coming too, her walls clamping down on Sam's pulsating cock and milking him for every drop of jizz he has. "Oh my fucking God. Britt, that feels so fucking good." Way, _way_ better than when he comes on himself.

They come and moan and throb together, a mess of sweat and cum and blonde hair. It feels like it lasts an eternity, but all too soon Sam is slipping out of Brittany and rolling off of her, leaving her to drip his warm cum from her fucked pussy as he takes a moment to compose himself before putting his boxers back on. "I don't want you to go," Brittany whines when she realizes Sam is ready to leave. "I wanna fuck you again, Cutie Pie."

"You will," Sam promises, leaning over her and kissing her softly on the forehead, then the nose and then the lips, wondering how he ended up being the one assuring her. "You know where my room is, right?" Brittany giggles and nods. "Sweet dreams, beautiful."

"Bye, Sammy," Brittany coos, her hand sliding down the length of Sam's arm as he stands, until she's losing grip on his finger tips and he's slipping out the door and back to his own room, leaving her in the dark. If Brittany couldn't still feel his load tucked inside of her, she thinks she might wonder if that even just happened or if it had all been a really awesome dream.

Sam shuts his door softly and throws himself on his bed, sighing happily as he stares up at his ceiling, knowing he's still not gonna be getting any sleep tonight.


	4. Roadtrip

_Sam joins the Pieces on a family roadtrip and they get a little bored in the back of the RV and find a way to entertain themselves._

* * *

There's only so many things to do in the back of an RV, so after hours of driving with no end in sight, it's no surprise that Sam and Brittany turn to sex to keep themselves entertained. Maybe it's wrong, but It's Brittany's idea (it's always Brittany's idea), and Sam has never been able to deny his girlfriend anything. And the fact that it's wrong just makes it hotter, anyway.

"We have to be quiet, though," he warns her, settling back into the large bed that takes up the width of the back room where they're watching a movie. It's where her parents sleep, and maybe that just makes things weirder, but the Pierces are a weird family, so Brittany doesn't really give it much thought.

Brittany nods her head, a mischievous smile on her face, and tugs Sam's pants and Superman underwear off before settling between his legs. She licks her lips at the sight of her most favorite play thing; Sam's soft cock laying against his stomach, aching for her mouth.

Brittany starts at his balls, her nimble fingers holding them up so her lips can enclose around them, sucking one into her mouth and massaging it with her tongue, her eyes gazing up to watch her boyfriend's face contort as she teases him. Then Brittany sucks up the other one, rolling Sam's balls around in her mouth like she's sucking on a gumball for a little bit before she drops them from her mouth with a wet pop and kisses up his hardening shaft.

Her lips part around the width, her tongue licking a trial up Sam's length until she gets to the top and sucks his fat cock head into her mouth. Brittany giggles at the way Sam's whole body arches off the bed, and the whiny little noise that tumbles out of his mouth. She loves making her boy feel good, watching the way he reacts to her touch, it makes her feel like she's the best girlfriend in the world.

"Britt-Britt," Sam moans, his hand tangling in her hair, applying slight pressure to encourage her to take more. She tongues his slit, the tip of it tracing and teasing the small opening before it slowly starts making wider circles, swirling around his whole head. Sam doesn't care how Brittany got so good at sucking cock, but as long as he's the only one reaping the benefits, he's more than okay with it. "More, baby, I need- _Oh fuck yes_."

Brittany doesn't need to be told what to do, she knows just how to work her Sammy up. She slurps up the precum leaking from Sam's tip before she hollows out her cheeks and swallows more of his cock, her lips sliding down his hard member until his head is at the back of her throat and she pulls back, repeating the action over and over again. It's wet and noisy, Brittany's mouth making the most obscene sounds Sam has ever heard, but it just makes it hotter. He watches Brittany's head bob up and down on his cock, her hand twisting and stroking the parts her mouth can't reach, and he has to bite into his bottom lip when he feels his balls tightening already.

Sam doesn't warn Brittany before he comes, just unloads into her mouth, warm cum spilling onto her tongue as she stops her movements to receive the fruits of her labor. She swallows his jizz dutifully, Sam's cock pulsating underneath her lips with each spurt of cum he shoots into her mouth, until he's finally empty and collapsing against the bed. Brittany gulps down the last of his load, savoring the way the thick cream feels as it slides down her throat, before she finally lets Sam's cock slip from her lips.

"You always taste so good, Sammy," Brittany giggles, licking her lips clean as she crawls up Sam's body to give him a kiss. She dips her tongue into his mouth, letting him taste his own spunk on her as she grinds her hips into him. His hands gravitate towards her ass, palming her cheeks and pressing his fingertips into her soft flesh, pulling her body closer against him as their tongues battle each other. "Do you wanna taste me now?" Brittany asks when she pulls away, her blue eyes filled with arousal as she waits for Sam's answer.

"Always, baby," he tells her, pressing one last kiss to her swollen lips before tugging her body upwards.

Brittany gets the message and pushes herself onto her knees, shimmying up Sam's body until she's kneeling over his face. She looks down at her boyfriend and locks eyes with him as she pushes her panties to the side and lowers herself down over his mouth, whimpering when his soft tongue immediately darts out and licks through her wetness, parting her folds to lap at her pussy. "Oh, Sammy," Brittany cries, her body lurching forward with each forceful lick. She braces herself with a hand against the wall, her hips bucking as she starts to fuck Sam's face.

The boy moans against his girlfriend's wet flesh, loving the way she's coating his face with her juices. Brittany tastes so fucking good, Sam can't get enough of her. He wraps his hands around her thighs and pulls her down against him, giving her deep licks, his tongue lapping from her throbbing hole up to her throbbing clit. He teases the sensitive bundle of nerves, the tip of his tongue tracing it before he sucks it into his mouth, smiling at the way Brittany's body trembles above him.

He knows he can make her come if he keeps it up, but he doesn't want that just yet, not before he can get a better taste. Releasing her clit after a few torturous moments of attention, Sam moves back, licking a few broad stripes between her folds before he plunges his tongue into her cunt, reaching as deep inside of her as he can, fucking her hole. Sam can feel Brittany's walls clenching against the intrusion, and her bucking hips get more wild the faster he goes, pulling his tongue in deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Sam wants his tongue deep inside of Brittany when she comes, so he reaches forward and presses two fingers against her clit, fumbling a bit to get them in place before he starts rubbing hard, tight circles around the hooded nub as he continues to lick inside of her. He gets Brittany to the edge in no time at all, and before he knows it, he tastes a gush of liquid invade his mouth, Brittany's delicious girl cum releasing itself as she falls apart, her body convulsing above him. He greedily drinks up everything he can, his hands gripping her hips to keep her in place as she slowly starts to come down from her orgasm.

Sam gives her soft kitten licks to clean her up, gently lapping through her flushed folds, Brittany's hooded, cloudy eyes watching him with a lazy smile as she relaxes against his chest. "You're so good to me, Sammy," she tells him, running her fingers through his hair as he continues to softly lick her.

"Hey, kids?" Brittany's mother's voice cuts through their haze, her heavy footsteps sounding very close. The blondes quickly scramble to get into a decent position, Brittany dismounting Sam's face and laying beside him on the bed as he pulls the covers over them, hiding their nakedness just as the door slides open to reveal her mother's face. "You guys okay back here?" she asks, a smile forming on her lips when she sees the couple cuddling, Sam spooning Brittany from behind as they watch the animated movie on the television mounted to the wall. It warms her heart that her baby so loved and happy with Sam, he's always doting on Brittany, lavishing her with attention.

"We're good, mom," Brittany promises, curling back into Sam's body as her hand discreetly moves to his semi hard cock that's poking her. She tries to hide her mischievous smile as she starts to subtly stroke him under the covers, feeling his body tense against her. "Just watching Nemo."

Her mother chuckles. "You and that movie," she teases, her eyes wandering to the screen to see how far into they are. "Well, I'll leave you two alone then, I know your favorite part is coming up."

"T-Thanks," Sam chokes out, barely able to spit the words out without moaning as Brittany's hand squeezes his dick. He hates that it just feels even more amazing with her mother's presence, the thrill of possibly getting caught sending a shiver up his spine.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Brittany's mother asks, noticing his stuttering and the way he's avoiding her gaze. "You getting car sick, honey?"

Sam shakes his head frantically, grabbing Brittany's wrist to still her hand so he can answer her mother properly. "No, I'm good, Mrs. Pierce."

He still sounds a bit short of breath, but she doesn't want to push it, so Mrs. Pierce nods and blows the teens a kiss, pulling the sliding door closed again before she makes her way back to her husband at the front of the RV.

"You're in so much trouble for that," Sam hisses once the woman is gone, but before he can do anything, Brittany turns around and straddles him, pinning his hands above him on the bed with a smirk.

"You liked it," she teases him, grinding down on his dick with her wet center. She rocks her hips against him, her pussy slipping and sliding over the underside his cock, coating it in her juices. "You liked having your super hot girlfriend jerking you off in front of her mommy, didn't you? You wish she was back here watching me tease you, huh? Maybe bring my dad and sister back for the show, too." She releases her hold on one of his hands and reaches down to grip his cock, guiding it towards her cunt to sink down on, slowly burying his thickness inside her tight snatch. "If only my mom was here to watch me take your big cock. Bet she'd love to watch me ride you until I come."

Sam lets out a low moan, but he's not sure if it's from Brittany's words or her pussy, they're both driving him wild. He uses his free hand to grip her waist, holding onto her as she starts to rock in place, riding his cock with an expertise only a dancer could have. "Take your shirt off," he tells her, his hand wandering from her hip to her stomach, sneaking under the fabric. "I wanna see your tits bouncing while you ride me."

Brittany makes quick work of ridding herself of the material, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside with her shirt, picking up the pace of her fucking so her breasts bounce more for Sam. "Better?"

"Much," Sam answers, his eyes trained on her tits, following their moments. With both of his hands free, he pushes himself up into a sitting position and wraps his arms around Brittany's back, guiding her up and down his cock as she continues to ride his lap. He buries his face in her chest, latching onto one of her tits and sucking a nipple into his hot mouth, nipping at the hardened bud before soothing it with his tongue.

They rock together for a few hot minutes, arms and legs wrapped around each other as they fuck, until Sam needs more control and he rearranges their sweaty bodies so that Brittany is on all fours and he's kneeling behind her. He pulls Brittany's underwear off her legs and his own shirt over his head so that they're both completely naked before he plows into her, her tight cunt stretching to welcome his fat cock back inside.

"Fuck me, Sammy," Brittany begs, throwing her body back against him before Sam can even start his thrusts. "Fuck my slutty pussy and fill me with cum."

Sam whimpers at his girlfriend's dirty words, starting to cant into her, meeting her hips with loud slaps. It's a good thing her parents are playing music up front to drown the sounds of their fucking out, because they're being really loud. "You like that, Britt-Britt? Dirty little girl, getting your pussy pounded when your whole family is in the next room ."

Brittany looks over her shoulder to watch Sam fucking her, her fingers gripping the bed sheets tightly as she feels her second orgasm coming on. "I-I, I'm gonna, gonna..."

"Come on my cock, baby," Sam coos, reaching under to play with Brittany's clit as he shoves his cock in deep, hitting the money shot and setting her off. She whines and moans and trembles as she comes, her pussy fluttering around his cock as he fucks her through it, slamming into her g-spot relentlessly to draw her orgasm out.

Brittany's a stuttering mess by the time it passes, her body tingling with aftershocks and slumping against the bed, her jello limbs unable to keep her up. Sam's cock slips out of her wet heat as she collapses, leaving her empty and throbbing, her cunt squeezing around nothing until Sam flips her over and clambers between her legs, easily sliding back into her.

Brittany sighs in relief when she's filled again, her legs wrapping around Sam's waist and her heels digging into his ass to pull him in deeper. This is her absolute favorite position. She loves feeling all of Sam against her naked body, being able to completely wrap herself around him and look at his face as he fucks her. Having him hover above her as he thrusts into her, leaving little kisses all over her flushed pink face, makes her feel more connected to him than she thought possible, like maybe he's her soulmate.

"S-Sam," Brittany cries, his name getting stuck in her throat. She claws at his muscular back, trying to get purchase as he speeds up his pace, pounding into her harder and harder each time he buries his cock into her pussy. He finds her spot again in no time at all, and she can already feel her third orgasm building in the pit of her tummy. "Oh, Sammy, you fuck my pussy so good."

"You gonna come again, Britt?" Sam pants, his breath hot against her neck. He brushes her blonde hair out of her face, making sure he's got a clear view of blue eyes for when they hit their peak. "Come on, baby, I wanna come with you this time. Does your pussy want a nice big load of cum?"

Brittany gnaws at her lip and nods, arching closer to Sam as the tension inside of her builds. Sam slams into her, hitting her deep and hard, pressing into her spot like he's pounding into a button that's winding her up tighter and tighter, until finally she explodes and white hot pleasure spreads through her body at a rapid pace. "Sammmmy!"

He lasts a few more thrusts until the clutch of her pussy around his meat is too much, and he falls over the edge right behind her. Sam buries his cock deep inside Brittany's pulsating pussy and he starts spilling cum into her, looking into her dark blue eyes as his warm load fills her up, the thick cream painting her insides white. "Mmm, god, baby, does that feel good?"

"So good," Brittany whines, clinging to Sam as he fills her, feeling hot, sticky warmth blossoming inside her. "It feels so good, Sammy."

Sam's hips jerk as he shoots off a few more ropes before he collapses onto his girlfriend, quickly rolling to the side and pulling her with him so he doesn't slip out of her. Sam pulls the covers over them again and Brittany settles on top of his chest, tucking her face into the crook of his neck and cuddling into him, sighing contently when he wraps his strong arms around her and holds her close, feeling completely happy in Sam's embrace, not wasting a thought on her family on the other side of the door as they fall asleep.


	5. Wedding Jitters

_Brittany's freaking out before her wedding and Sam helps her calm down like the good friend he is, with a little help from Rory. **Warning for infidelity.**_

* * *

To say Brittany was freaking out would be a massive understatement.

Brittany "freaked out" when she found out a third of the wedding invitations got lost in the mail. Brittany "freaked out" when she realized her mother wanted her to get married in a barn. Hell, even her meltdown at the bridal shop and her attempt to sacrifice an innocent chicken could be deemed "freak outs" in comparison to what she's feeling right now.

Right now, she's going into full blown panic mode and if the knock at the door didn't stop her in her tracks, Brittany's sure she might have burned a hole in the floor with all of her pacing.

"Britt?" a muffled voice calls through the thick wood and Brittany immediately recognizes the voice as Sam's. "Is everything okay in there? Artie sent me to come make sure you're not freaking-"

His words are abruptly cut off when the door swings open and Brittany roughly pulls him inside. "I am so _beyond_ freaking out right now!"

"Wow," is all Sam says as he takes in the sight of Brittany in her wedding dress, his mind immediately flashing back to an image of her in a different dress, in what feels like a completely different lifetime. "You look beautiful, Britt. Santana's a very lucky girl."

Brittany whimpers at his words, her eyes darting around the room as if the walls are slowly starting to cave in around her. She tries to take deep breathes, in and out and in and out, but her breathing is just getting more ragged. "Sam, Sam, I don't think- I can't…"

"Britt-Britt, hey, whoa, calm down," Sam tries, stepping forward and gripping her arms tightly, getting her to stay in one place. "Deep breaths, come on, you can do it." He flashes back to that night in that dress again, remembering how the blonde had reacted exactly the same way. "Remember last time? Come on, breathe with me. That's it, good, baby."

Brittany tries her best to concentrate on just Sam's voice, her hands curling into fists as she fights to get her breathing under control. She does as he says, sucks in deep breathes and thinks about the last time she had a panic attack this bad, and how she was able to soothe it. Something clicks into place. "Th-That's it."

Before Sam can ask her what she said, Brittany's hands are clawing at the hem of his pants, fumbling as she tries to untuck his shirt. The boy stands frozen in confusion for a moment until he feels Brittany cup his dick through his pants and he yelps in surprise and jumps back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Britt, what the hell are you doing?!"

"You're gonna calm me down," she tells him without looking up, her eyes glued to his crotch as she moves in closer to him again, following him as he takes steps backwards until his back is pressed up against the wall.

"And how exactly am I gonna do that?" Sam asks hesitantly, grimacing at the way his dick stirs in his pants as Brittany drops to her knees in front of him. "Britt…"

"Remember last time," Brittany repeats his words, fingers dug into the waistband of Sam's pants. "Do you remember how you calmed me down when I was freaking out before _our_ wedding?" Sam gulps and nods his head, his restraint and common sense slipping away as Brittany tugs his pants and underwear down his thighs and letting his already hardening cock spring free. "You fucked me with this," Brittany reminds him, wrapping her fist around Sam's thick dick and guiding it towards her mouth. She doesn't even hesitate for a second before she wraps her lips around his tip, suckling on his cockhead eagerly as she looks up at him with desperate, pleading eyes.

"Oh God," Sam moans as Brittany's tongue traces his slit, swirling around his cock before she pulls back.

"You fucked me so hard with your _big beautiful cock_ that I couldn't think about anything else but how good you fucked my _tight little pussy_ ," Brittany retells desperately, her hand moving up and down Sam's shaft as she talks, getting him closer and closer to his full eight glorious inches. "And then you filled my pussy up with your warm creamy cum," she continues, her voice getting higher and higher as she thinks about that amazing night and the subsequent four day fuckfest that followed it. "Your cum felt _so good_ in my pussy, Sammy, it made me feel all warm and peaceful, like I could do anything as long as I had your cum tucked deep inside of me."

"Jesus, Britt," Sam whines, knees going weak from the lethal combination of her dirty words and rapidly moving hand.

"Fuck me, Sammy, please," Brittany begs him, frantic blue eyes pleading with him to help her. "Fuck my pussy just like you did that night, make me forget everything but the feeling of you pounding into me. Please, Sam, please. Please, baby, fuck me and give me your load, I need you so bad right now, I don't know what else to do, please, Sam, please, please, please…."

Sam can't take it anymore. "Oh, fuck it!" With a growl, Sam pushes himself off the wall and cups the back of Brittany's veiled head, shoving his cock past her lips and into her mouth, canting his hips furiously into her face. "You want my big dick, Britt-Britt?" he asks, his cockhead repeatedly hitting the back of the blonde's throat as he face fucks her roughly, applying more and more pressure until the pair of them are slowly moving away from the wall and towards the middle of the room.

Brittany nods eagerly, relaxing her throat and hollowing out her cheeks so she can take Sam's cock easier, letting him palm the back of her head and pull her forward to meet each one of his thrusts, the tip of her nose brushing against the patch of curly blonde pubic hair each time he manages to get almost his entire length down her narrow passage.

For minutes, the only thing that can be heard in the dressing room is the sound of Brittany gagging on Sam's fat cock, until he makes one last final harsh thrust into her mouth, shoving the entire length of his dick down Brittany's throat and holding her head in place until she's pawing at his thighs to let her go so she can breathe.

Once he's pulled his spit covered cock from Brittany's mouth, Sam makes quick work of stripping himself of every article of clothing he's wearing, tossing his suit onto the back of the chair and turning back towards the pathetic whimpering blonde mess on the floor.

"Turn around and face the door," Sam instructs her, waiting until Brittany has done as he says before he kneels on the ground behind her. "Bend over, on her hands." Once Brittany is on all fours, Sam hikes up the silk white wedding dress over her ass and peals her matching white panties down off her legs, exposing her shining pink pussy to him. "You're so fucking wet for me, Britt."

"Sam," Brittany whines, shaking her ass in his face. " _Please_ , Sammy."

Instead of giving her what she really wants, Sam dives in face first instead, licking a broad strip through Brittany's flushed pussy lips before sucking the loose flesh into his mouth. _God_ , does Sam love Brittany's pussy, it's so tight and delicious, pretty and pink, with thick dangling lips that he could just suck and nibble on forever. Sam used to love going down on Brittany, he could eat her pussy for hours without getting bored. Brittany would just spread herself out on her bed and watch a movie with Sam settled between her legs and eating her pussy out like a five course meal. He's missed this _so fucking much_.

But now isn't the time. Brittany didn't want him to fuck her with his tongue, she wanted him to fuck her with his big fat cock, to pound his thick dick into her impossibly tight hole and just fuck all of her worries away. Brittany _needed_ him to do that for her, and he would always do anything for his Britt-Britt.

So, after just a couple minutes of chowing down, Sam reluctantly removes his now glistening face from Brittany's pussy and replaces it with his cock, guiding the round head up and down her wet slit before settling at the small hole at the top and pressing forward.

"Oh, Sammy," Brittany moans at the first feeling of Sam's dick stretching her hole. It's been so long since she's had something that big inside her, even the dildo Santana uses on her isn't even half as thick as Sam's cock is. "Oh yes, god, _yes_ , stuff me full, baby, stretch my pussy so good."

Sam bottoms out in one go, amazed a pussy that's not getting dicked on the regular can take him so easily without much resistance. It's like Brittany's cunt was custom made just to fit his dick or something. The slick walls of her pussy welcome his shaft inside her with no protest, clinging tightly around it when he starts to pull out.

"Your pussy feels so fucking good, Britt-Britt," Sam moans, pulling all the way out and watching as Brittany's hole immediately starts to shrink up before he pokes his cock back inside, feeling her walls stretch around him all over again. "It's such a damn fucking shame you waste this prime pussy on fingers and a tongue," Sam moans, gripping her hips and pulling her body back to meet his shallow thrusts.

"T-Toys," Brittany spits out, the single word getting caught in her throat as Sam slowly starts to pick up his pace, hitting spots deeper and deeper inside of her each time.

Sam laughs at her weak protest, the sound drowned out by the slapping of their skin as he fucks her harder and harder before slowing down just long enough to shift from his knees onto his toes, stretching his legs out behind him and leaning forward so that he's hovering over Brittany's bent back, intertwining his fingers with hers as he props himself up on his strong arms.

"You can't tell me that Santana fucks you this good," Sam grunts into Brittany's ear, his chin on her shoulder and the angle and force of his thrusts forcing Brittany's body closer to the floor. "There's no way Santana can pound your pussy as good as my dick can. Say it. Come on, Britt-Britt, say it for me."

"S-She can't," Brittany admits, forehead pressed against the carpeted floor and eyes shut tight, her pussy clenching around Sam's cock as it slides in and out of her breakneck speeds. "She can't fuck me like you do, Sammy, oh God, you fuck me so good."

Sam lets out a bark of triumphant laughter, wishing more than anything that Santana could've been here to hear Brittany say that. He grabs a fist full of blonde hair and tugs hard on it, pulling Brittany's head up and forcing her to look at the closed door. "What would Santana say if she walked in right now? What would she think if she walked in on her wife to be on all fours, getting fucked in her pretty white wedding dress like a horny little slut? What would _you_ say? What would you do if someone walked in right now and saw you taking a big fat dick from behind?"

"Nothing," Brittany pants, chin jutted up and head held high as her eyes stay glued forward. "I wouldn't do anything, Sammy, I wouldn't stop. I'd tell them how good you fuck my pussy, how hungry my cunt is for your cock."

As if testing her, the knob of the door starts to twist right at that very second, signaling that someone is about to walk in. For just a moment, the rational side of Brittany that loves Santana more than anything makes an appearance, and she's terrified it really is her fiancé and the entire future she had planned with her is about to come crashing down because she's such a cock hungry slut, but she's obviously not terrified enough because true to her word, Brittany doesn't stop. Even though there's a good chance the love of her life is about to walk in the door right now and see her getting her pussy pounded, Brittany just starts fucking Sam right back, trying to push her ass out and meet the boy thrust for thrust.

But, it's not Santana. Instead of a gorgeous Latina in a wedding dress, the door opens to reveal a tall white Irish boy. "Oh, wow, hey, sorry, I didn't… I didn't mean to interrupt," Rory says calmly, as if he's not surprised to have walked in on Brittany getting fucked doggy style on the floor by someone who is most definitely not the person she's about to get married to in half an hour. "I'll uh, I'll just leave you guys to it then."

"Hey, no, man, come in," Sam quickly pants out, stopping the other boy before he can leave. "Come in, come in, shut the door." Rory quickly does as Sam says, shutting the door behind him and actually having the sense to lock it. "Sit down, Brittany loves an audience," Sam tells him, tugging on Brittany's hair as they both watch the boy move to sit in the chair across from them. "Don't you, Britt-Britt? You love it when people watch you getting fucked like the little slut you are."

"Y-yeah," Brittany moans, remembering how hot it was that time they had Artie over to film their sextape. Brittany has never felt sexier than she did spreading her legs for the camera, knowing Artie was zooming in to capture Sam's creamy cum slowly leaking out of her pussy. "It makes me so hot."

Rory doesn't hesitate to unzip his pants and pull his dick out before he gets settled in his chair, his hands cupping his throbbing cock as he watches Sam fuck Brittany from behind. The older boy looks damn impressive as he pounds the blonde into the carpet, the muscles in his arms and shoulders bulging as they prop him up over her, and Rory can tell by the look of pure bliss on Brittany's face that each thrust is hitting her just right.

But soon the strain is too much for Sam to continue in that position, and he has to switch it up. Brittany whines when Sam's cock slips out of her, but he just slaps her ass as he gets to his feet and pulls her up with him, tugging her over to the coffee table set up vertically in front of Rory. Sam lays down on it first, shivering a bit as his naked back makes contact with the cool surface, and urges Brittany to straddle him, gripping a handful of ass once the blonde lays herself down on his chest.

Pulling Brittany further up and lifting his own hips so that the head of his hard dick runs up and down Brittany's soaked slit, Sam makes sure to bunch up the bottom of Brittany's wedding dress over her ass so that Rory has a perfect view of their fucking. "How fucking good does her pussy look?"

"It looks delicious, mate," Rory agrees, shifting in his chair and gripping his throbbing member, eyes glued to where Sam's cock slips back into Brittany's tiny hole as if they were magnetized together, fascinated by the way Brittany's pussy stretches to fit Sam's massive size.

Brittany grips the back of Sam's head tightly as he pounds into her from below, his big hands pulling her lower body down to slam down hard against his bucking hips over and over again. She needs to hold onto Sam to stop her knees from sliding forward on the table each time he thrusts into her, the sheer force of his fucking jolting her entire body up and down on his chest.

She can feel Rory's eyes on her pussy and the familiar tingling starts to spread across her skin, the thrill of an audience witnessing her slutty infidelity making her pussy flutter around the huge cock canting into her. Sam's dick doesn't hit her quite as well in this position, but it's a nice change of pace from the deep fucking they were just doing, and it does nothing to slow down the coiling building in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm gonna come soon," Brittany pants into Sam's ear, fingers digging into his scalp. She figures she's got about two more minutes before she explodes, but she doesn't want it to end yet.

Sam shares the same thoughts. He's been waiting years to fuck Brittany's pussy again and when he heard about her engagement to Santana, he was sure he had lost his chance forever. But here he is, balls deep in Brittany's pussy thirty minutes before she's supposed to marry Santana. He'll be damned if he doesn't make this last as long as he possibly can.

"Not yet," he tells her, biting her collarbone and slowing the pace of his thrusting hips. Sam wraps his arms around Brittany's back and pulls himself up into a sitting position, Brittany in his lap with his cock still buried deep inside her. Brittany pouts as she leans back to look at Sam with questioning and desperate eyes, arms still around his neck. Sam's look at her flushed face for a moment before his eyes drift over her shoulder to where Rory is watching them curiously, hand slowly stroking his cock. "You can't come yet, not until _Rory_ says you can."

Brittany raises an eyebrow in intrigue, glancing behind herself to smile at the boy jerking off as he watches them. Rory looks down at his cock in his hand, not even fully hard yet and there's no way he's letting this show end already. "You can't come yet, love, I just got here. I think we've got a ways to go before I let ya."

The blonde lets out a strangled whine, desperate to come, but so turned on at the idea of being controled like that. "That's so hot," Brittany growls before turning back to Sam and pulling his face against her's for a rough kiss. She rocks in his lap as their mouths move together, creating a little bit of friction for herself before Sam is standing up and picking her up with him, bouncing her slightly on his cock as he blindly walks them over to the love seat and carefully sets her down on her feet.

"As fucking hot as it is to fuck you in this," Sam starts, fingers looping around the straps of Brittany's beautiful and slightly wrinkled wedding dress. "It'll be even hotter to fuck you _out_ of it." Without waiting for permission, Sam roughly tugs Brittany's wedding dress off, the girl so turned on she doesn't even care when she hears part of the material ripping. She just steps out of it once it's crumpled on the floor and takes her strapless bra off right along with it, tossing it across the room and pressing her naked front against Sam, his hard dick poking against her clit and making her shiver.

"Sammy," Brittany whispers, jutting her hips against his dick to get more pressure on her clit. Glancing at the loveseat to gauge the length and deciding it'll work, Sam sits down in the middle but stops Brittany from immediately trying to climb into his lap to ride him again. "Ugh, baby, I need your dick back inside me now."

Sam laughs at Brittany's pouting and spins her so that she's facing away from him. "Come on, Britt, what do you say we impress Rory? Let's show up him just how flexible you are," Sam suggests, smacking her ass lightly while he fists his cock and spreads Brittany's pussy juices over it. "Remember that time in your living room? The second day of our honeymoon fuckfest? When you showed me how good you could do the splits?"

It takes Brittany a moment to recall the time Sam is thinking of - they literally did not stop fucking for four days straight, she swears there was not one second where Sam didn't have one of his body parts inside her pussy - but as soon as she does, she doesn't waste a second climbing into position, using Sam's strength and assistance to help her stretch her legs out across the small couch, one ankle on each arm so that she's effectively hovering in the splits over Sam's hard cock. It's a bit painful but it spreads her _so_ wide, and when Sam guides his cock to her stretched entrance and starts fucking her pussy in sharp upward thrusts, she forgets all about the burning in her thighs.

"Oh my _God_ ," Brittany moans as Sam's cock stabs at her from below, the boys hands gripping her waist tightly to keep her in place as he jackhammers into her. It's absolutely indescribable. "Oh, Sam, Sammy, that feels so fucking good, oh God, don't stop. Faster, faster, fuck me faster, baby, _oh fuck yes_!"

Rory bites his lips as he watches Sam fuck Brittany from across the room. It's like nothing he's ever seen before and he's very impressed. He can feel his dick throbbing in his hand and he's just itching to get closer.

As if reading his mind, Sam calls out his name to get his attention. "Come here, man," he grunts, fingers digging into the sensitive skin of Brittany's hips to keep her in place when she almost falls forward. "Help me keep her up." Sam waits until Rory has joined them, standing in front of Brittany with his cock out and fancy dress pants at his knees, before he starts to really pick up his pace.

"Ah, ah, so good," Brittany cries out, her head falling forward into Rory's chest as her body strains to keep itself in this position despite the jabbing thrusts of Sam's dick.

"Go for it, man," Sam suggests after a couple minutes, noticing the way Rory's eyes keep glancing down to watch Brittany's tits as she bounces up and down on Sam's cock. "Suck on her tits, she loves it. Her nipples are so sensitive. Aren't they, Britt-Britt?"

Brittany silently nods her head, leaning away from Rory and reaching back to balance herself on Sam's shoulders so that her chest is sticking out for Rory to snack on. Brittany's tits aren't huge, not like Santana's, but she's got these big pink nipples, all perky and hard, just begging to be sucked on, and Rory can't stop himself from leaning down and wrapping his lips around the harden nub, suckling on Brittany's nipple like she was breast feeding him or something.

"Oh yeah," Brittany moans as Rory's wet mouth goes to down on her tits, the boy's tongue flicking out to swirl around the bud while he reaches up to pinch her other nipple with his left hand.

Brittany doesn't think she could possibly feel any more pleasure than she does right now, but then Sam releases one of her hips to rub sloppy circles on her clit and it's truly an honest to god miracle that she doesn't come right on the spot.

Sam can feel the way Brittany's pussy squeezes around his cock in reaction to his ministrations and he's just as surprised as Brittany that she's managed to hold herself together. "That's a good girl, Britt," he coos as he cants into her, shifting down just a little bit more so he's able to hit her just a little bit deeper. His fingers keep slipping in the wet arousal covering Brittany's clit so he settles on just pressing his middle and index finger against it, achieving the same effect if the way her cunt walls grip his cock is any indication. "How badly do you wanna come right now?"

"So so badly," Brittany cries, head thrown back and body rocking whichever which way Sam controls it to. That coil in her belly has only steadily grown bigger, teetering on the edge for far too long for her to remain sane. "I'm so close, Sammy, so close. Please can I come, please?"

"Not up to me, babe," Sam reminds her. "Ask Rory nicely and maybe he'll let you."

Brittany cranes her neck and nudges Rory's head with her chin, trying to get his attention away from sucking on her tits. When he finally looks up at her, she gives him a pleading look. "Can I come, please?"

Rory genuinely contemplates it because she looks so desperate, but after looking at his watch and seeing there's still ten minutes left before Brittany has to be out there for the ceremony, he decides if they play it just right, they might be able to have a bit more fun.

"Not yet, love," he says with fake sympathy, tweaking her nipple and smiling at the gasp that escapes her lips. "I think we can drive you just a bit more wild, what do ya say, Sam?"

"Hell yeah," Sam agrees, thrusting up particularly hard to make a point.

Brittany whimpers but nods, clenching around Sam's cock to hold herself together. "O-Okay, but I can't, I can't sit like this, can I come, come down, please?"

That, the boys let her do. With Sam's help, Brittany pulls her legs down from the arms of the couch and lets them dangle over Sam's bent thighs, the boy slid so far down the couch that his ass is hanging off the edge so he can still cant into her pussy at a rapid pace. It's a much more comfortable position for Brittany, her pussy still spread wide for Sam's cock, and it gives Rory the perfect opening he can't resist taking.

Kneeling down between Sam and Brittany's spread legs, Rory gets an up close and personal view of Sam's thick pink cock sliding in and out of Brittany's tight pink pussy, her loose pussy lips spread open around Sam's shaft. It's an absolutely mouth watering sight to behold and Rory can't help but reach out and brush his thumb over the hard hooded nub at the top, grinning at the way Brittany's thighs noticeably tremble in reaction.

Rory rubs Brittany's clit as Sam's cock pounds her hole, his shaft glistening with her juicy girl cum, some of it dripping down his shaft to his dangling balls. Rory abandons his ministrations to suck on his thumb, curious to see if Brittany's cum tastes as delicious as it look. It does. _Oh god_ , it does.

That little taste is all it takes to get Rory to surge forward and get some from the source. He laps at Brittany's clit first, giving it small kitten licks when he can, her body jiggling wildly from the power of Sam's thrusts. After a few failed attempts, Rory throws caution to the wild and just goes for it, wrapping his lips around Brittany's clit and latching on as her body continues to bounce. He ignores the way Sam's balls keep hitting against his chin, and instead focuses on the feeling of Brittany's clit pulsating against his tongue as he traces random shapes over the sensitive bud.

If Brittany thought she was feeling too much before, this is a whole other level. All she can do is moan incoherently as Sam fucks her pussy hard and Rory sucks on her clit. It's all just too much. Her entire body is on sensory overload and the coiling in her belly is about to burst, and this time, she's knows there's nothing that's gonna be able to stop her.

And almost as if the universe has decided to test that theory, there's a suddenly a knock at the door. "Britt? Baby, you in there?"

It's Santana, and for a split second when the door knob starts to twist, Brittany knows what pure terror feels like. And when she remembers that Rory locked it and the door doesn't open, she knows what pure relief feels like. It's absolutely euphoric, and yeah, maybe that feeling has more to do with the way Sam's cock is hitting her g-spot in rapid succession, but it probably has a little bit to do with the fact that her fiancé didn't just walk it to find two guys going to down on her pussy five minutes before their wedding.

"Y-Yeah!" is all Brittany manages to stutter out, the knowledge of Santana standing on the other side of the door while Sam fucks her just making her pussy clench harder and harder. Oh god, she's so close.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asks, apparently not able to hear the sound of wet slapping skin through the wooden door. "I know you were freaking out earlier, and honestly, so was I. But I calmed myself down, so I just wanted to make sure you're okay, too."

"I feel fucking… amazing!" Brittany all but screams and well, that was certainly the truth. She was getting closer and closer to orgasm, and she looks down pleadingly at Rory where he's still munching on her clit, silently asking him if she can finally come. The boy seems to get the message and he gives her a slight nod, letting her know she can come whenever she wants. He hopes she loses it right now, with Santana on the other side.

"I'm so glad, baby," Santana sighs happily in that small sweet voice she uses just for Brittany and all it does is push Brittany closer to the edge. "I can't wait to marry you and start the rest of our lives together." Brittany's body starts to tremble as she gets closer, Sam's cock fucking her faster and faster, too fast for her to be able to get any kind of reply out that would make sense. "So I'll see you out there?"

"I-I'll, I'm…" The words get stuck in Brittany's throat as her body completely seizes for a moment before everything goes white. " _I'm coming!_ "

And good lord, does she ever come. Brittany comes harder than she has ever come in her entire life, this unbelievable burst of pleasure starting from deep inside her pussy and spreading out to every single nerve ending in her body in waves, the pure power of it forcing Sam's cock to slip out of her hole as a stream of clear liquid squirts out of her pussy and soaks Rory's entire face.

Sam just barely manages to clamp his hand over Brittany's mouth to muffle her moans of ecstasy before Santana can hear them, wrapping his other arm around her stomach as her body begins to shake and spasm on top of him as it's rocked by her earth shattering orgasm. When nothing else can be heard on the other side of the door, Sam can only assume Santana has walked away and with only three minutes left until show time, he has no time left to waste.

"That was so fucking hot," he hisses in Brittany's ear before he flips them over so that Brittany is on her back. She's still clearly not recovered from her squirting orgasm – and by the dazed look on his face, either is Rory – but he needs to finish this _now_ , so Sam unceremoniously shoves his cock back into Brittany's oversensitive cunt and starts humping into her with short, jerky strokes, no longer having to worry about making her feel good, but instead about just getting off himself. "Time to give your little pussy a big load of cum. You ready for it, Britt-Britt?"

" _God yes_ ," Brittany moans, not able to do anything but lay there on the floor as Sam pounds into her. Her limbs feel like jello and she has no clue how she's gonna be able to walk down the aisle in this state. "Give it to me, Sammy, baby, fill my pussy up with cum."

Sam lasts one, two, three more thrusts before he buries his cock in deep and unloads his cum into Brittany's waiting pussy, her cunt walls hugging his dick tightly as it pulsates around each spurt of cum he shoots into it. Sam's hips jerk as he tries to pump his cum in deep, wanting to make sure it stays tucked deep and warm inside Brittany for the whole wedding ceremony.

Brittany lets out low sigh of contentment as she feels Sam's cum slowly spilling inside her pussy, the familiar warmth of a big creamy load of sticky cum pooling inside her bringing her complete peace just like she hoped it would. It's been so long since Brittany's experienced this feeling, and there really isn't anything like it in the world.

Once Sam is sure he's emptied every last drop of cum he has into Brittany, he pulls out and rolls to the side, nodding at Rory to take his place. "Get in there, dude, give her a second load for good luck. She's about to go get freaking married, she could use a little extra courage."

"Sure thing," Rory agrees, scrambling over and settling between Brittany's spread legs, remnants of her squirting orgasm still dripping off his face. He looks down at Brittany's messy pussy and as much as he'd love to bury his cock deep in there and have his own go at her cunt, he knows that'll just mess up the creamy load Sam just worked so hard to give her. So instead Rory just fists his cock and starts rapidly jerking himself off, his wrist moving faster and faster as is balls start to tingle. "Think your sweet little pot o'gold can fit another load in there, love?"

Brittany giggles at his reference and eagerly nods her head, hooking her hands around her thighs and spreading her legs even wider for the Irish boy. Sam moves over so that he's kneeling across from Rory by Brittany's head, leaning over and sticking two fingers from each hand into Brittany's fucked pussy hole and spreading it wide open for Rory to shoot his cum into.

"Hope you got good aim," Sam jokes as Rory pushes himself back to his feet. He looks down into Brittany's hole as he strokes his cock a few more times, seeing the pool of white creamy cum Sam left deep inside her and the sight is enough to set Rory off.

Quickly lining his cock up with the stretched opening, Rory grunts as he shoots thick long ropes of cum into Brittany's pussy. Spurt after spurt of creamy jizz jets out of his slit and slowly fills Brittany, her pink pussy literally overflowing with white cum by the time he's emptied himself into her. "Wow."

"Holy shit," Sam gasps in awe when Rory moves out of the way. "I've never seen a pussy stuffed with that much cum before. Like, not even in porn. How amazing do you feel right now? You must be on cloud fucking nine."

Brittany grins up at him lazily. "Everyone said my wedding day would be the best day of my life," she grins dopily. "I guess they were right."

"You're never gonna be able to keep that all in there," Sam muses as he drops her legs and helps her up. As suspected, the minute she's upright, a big glob of cum slips out of Brittany's pussy and lands with a plop on the floor. "Quick, get your panties back on before it all falls out," Sam suggests, handing her the discarded white underwear from earlier.

Brittany quickly slips her tight panties up her shaking legs and effectively traps Sam and Rory's cum inside her for the time being. They'll need to think of something else for the reception, but it should at least keep it in there for the ceremony.

"Thanks, Sammy," Brittany says with a small smile, obviously thanking him for so much more than the underwear suggestion.

"Anytime, Britt," he answers meaningfully. "I mean it. Anytime you start freaking out and you need some… _help_ to calm you down? Call me and I'll be there to give it to you."

Brittany can't find the words to thank him, so instead she pulls him into a hug, his softening cock squishing between their bare bellies.

"I don't want to interrupt this adorable little moment," Rory cuts in, Brittany's dress in his hands. "But I believe Brittany has an aisle to walk down and a bride to meet at the end of it."

His words seem to snap Brittany and Sam into action, and they both quickly pull on their clothes, checking themselves out in the mirror to make sure it's not incredibly obvious that they just spent a half an hour fucking like animals. Once they're good to go, Rory slips out of the room and heads towards the barn first, leaving them to have one last moment before the wedding starts.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asks as they slowly walk across the grass, Brittany's arm looped with his. Brittany looks up at him and just nods her head honestly. There's a little bit of buzzing back in her head already, but it's nothing like before. Still, Sam notices. "If you start to freak out up there, just look at me, okay? Look at me and feel load inside you, remember how good I just fucked you. Can you feel it?"

"Yeah," Brittany breathes, a small smile on her lips as she concentrates completely on Sam's load tucked inside her. "It feels so warm in there, and I can feel some of it slowly sliding down my leg."

"See, just focus on how warm and cozy it makes you feel and it'll all be okay, I promise." Sam tells her as they finally reach the barn. Santana is there waiting in her gorgeous wedding dress, a big grin on her lips when she sees Brittany and Sam entering. As they walk up to her, Sam carefully hands Brittany off to Santana. "Here's your wifey," he tells her, kissing both of them on the cheeks and making his exit, moving up to go take his place at the alter.

Once they're alone, Santana gives Brittany a nervous smile before she notices the tear on the sleeve of Brittany's dress. "Oh no, what happened?"

Brittany follows her gaze and remembers hearing it tear when Sam ripped it off her earlier. "Oh, uh, yeah, it, it got ripped and I was worried everything would be ruined and that's… That's why I was freaking out so bad earlier."

"Aw, baby," Santana coos, rubbing her hands up and down Brittany's arms soothingly. "It's just a little tear, it doesn't ruin anything."

"I know," the blonde nods with a calming smile, squeezing Santana's hip gently. "Sam, he uh, he did a really _really_ good job of calming me down back there, so I'm good. I'm calm."

"Good," Santana beams, pulling Brittany in for a soft kiss. "You ready to get married?"

Brittany presses her forehead against Santana's and nods, pressing another kiss to her lips. Before she can say anything, loud music sounds over the speakers, signaling the start of the ceremony. With one last squeeze of her hand for reassurance, Santana leaves Brittany behind and turns to start her walk down the aisle.

The blonde watches Santana as she seems to float her way up to the alter, waiting until she's standing up beside Sam before she starts her own journey, careful not to make her strides too wide in an effort to make as little mess as possible. Her eyes are glued to the people waiting for her, and while her gaze starts on Santana, it eventually drifts over to Sam, his knowing smirk making her pussy tingle as she thinks about his cum slowly pouring out of her pussy.

Brittany breathes a sign of relief when she reaches the front of the barn without losing any of the load and she confidently steps up beside Santana as Burt starts the ceremony. It all goes by in a blur for Brittany, but she's pretty sure she doesn't mess anything up, and by the time it's time to say "I do," the gooey warmth pooling inside her gives Brittany the confidence to say it without hesitation.


	6. Reunion

_Family reunions didn't sound very fun to Brittany, but her cousin brings her super cute boyfriend Sam with her and Brittany manages to make the most of it after all. She wasn't really close to that cousin anyways._

* * *

This is the first family reunion Brittany has ever been to, but she already knows she doesn't like them. They're boring, and there's nobody to fuck because she's related to everyone. At least that's what she thinks until she spots her cousin Lindsey's hot boyfriend Sam, having a water gun fight with her siblings and the other little kids. Lindsey is a year younger than her, and they used to be close growing up, but then her family moved a couple hours away, and she only saw her on birthdays and holidays.

Brittany nibbles her lip as she watches Sam peel his soaked shirt off, sees the way the sunshine glistens off his rock hard abs, and she's immediately transported back to Lindsey's birthday party a couple months ago when she first met Sam and they kind of ended up making out in Lindsey's room somehow. Well, Brittany knows how, but the details don't really matter. What matters is that they got interrupted before they could get to the good part.

Sam catches her glance and gives her a knowing smile, waving the kids off and heading in her direction. Brittany feels her pussy throb as she watches the gorgeous blonde walking towards her, and she immediately knows just how to liven up this snooze fest.

"Hey, you." Sam barely gets the chance to finish his short greeting before Brittany's grabbing his arm and tugging him with her, pulling them behind some nearby bushes. "Whoa, what's going on? I was just coming over to say hi."

Brittany just smiles and pushes him down to the ground, tugging at the waistband of his shorts. "Yeah, hi. It's nice to see you again. I'm gonna need you to take your shorts off."

"Huh?"

"Shorts, lose 'em," Brittany says with a cute huff, looking at him expectantly. "We have some unfinished business, mister."

Sam looks around, realizing he can't see any of the family in their hidden spot. He gulps and looks back up at Brittany, who's hovering over him, her tits falling out of her loose shirt. She was even hotter than he remembered. "Why?"

"Because I'm bored and horny and you're super hot and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since last time," Brittany tells him simply, trailing her hand down from the waistband to the bulge growing in his crotch. She cups his cock in her hand, feeling how big it is while still mostly flaccid. Fuck, she can't wait for that monster to be inside of her.

"Brittany..."

"I wanna ride you, Sam," she tells him, tightening her hold on his covered cock and bending down further, giving him a better view of her boobs. "I wanna sit on your big cock and ride you until I come. And make you forget all about Lindsey ."

"Oh fuck," Sam moans as Brittany starts to stroke him hard through his shorts. He knows this is wrong, she's his girlfriend's cousin and they'd promised to save themselves for each other for goodness sake, but _fuck_ , Brittany's _really_ hot, and it's not like they're that close any more and god, her hand feels so good. He's only human. "Fuck it, okay, yeah. Take them off."

Brittany grins and immediately tugs Sam's shorts down, licking her lips as his erect cock springs free and stands at attention, calling out to her. She drops down to her knees between Sam's spread legs and immediately takes his cock into her hot mouth, sucking on his length eagerly. She starts at the top, suckling on his cockhead and swirling her tongue around the tip, smiling around him as his hips buck wildly, showing his inexperience.

"You're really good at that."

She laps at his precum and slides her thin lips down his shaft, taking more of it into her mouth. She can only make it a little over half way before she has to pull back. "And you're really big," Brittany praises him, replacing her mouth with her hand, using her spit as lubrication to jerk him off. "I don't think I've ever seen a cock this big in real life."

Sam chuckles at the awe in her voice, a bit of a blush creeping into his cheeks. "Well, my cock has never seen a girl in real life either, so I guess we're even."

"You're so cute," Brittany smiles, using her free hand to start to slip her own shorts down her pale legs, only pulling one out and letting them hang around her right ankle. "You've never done this before?"

"Not with another person," he confesses, feeling his cock grow harder in her hand at the sight of Brittany's shaven core. He can see the moisture between her legs from there. "Me and Lindsey decided to wait…" he explains weakly, hoping mentioning his girlfriend doesn't kill the mood. Little does he know that it just turns Brittany on more. "I've watched enough porn to know what to do, though. Promise."

Brittany grins and falls to her knees, straddling Sam's thighs as she continues to stroke him. "Don't worry, I love virgins. I'll take good care of you, okay?"

"No doubt." He returns her smile and grips her waist, giving it a squeeze as Brittany lifts her hips and guides his cock towards her pussy, running his tip through her wet folds teasingly. "Oh, god. Wow, that feels so good, Brittany."

"Just wait, it gets even better," she promises him, shuddering as she rubs his cockhead against her aching clit. A shiver runs down her spine and Brittany quickly guides Sam's cock back towards her entrance, positioning the tip against her tight hole and sinking down on it. "Oh wow, really _really_ big."

"Jesus," Sam groans as he feels his cock surrounded by warmth. Brittany's pussy feels more amazing than he could have ever imagined, and as she keeps sinking down on his cock, taking more of his length inside of her, he's not sure anything will ever feel this good. "Oh, God, Brittany." Soon, Sam's buried to the hilt inside her, their thighs flush together as they both take a moment to gather their barrings and get used to the feeling.

Brittany swallows thickly and shifts her hips, falling just a little bit heavier onto of him. "Your cock is so big, Sammy. I can barely fit you inside me."

"You're so tight," he answers back in awe, focusing all his thoughts on not blowing his load already. That would be way too embarrassing. "I can feel your pussy stretching around my cock."

"Mmmm," Brittany whimpers, biting her lip and nodding her head as she slowly starts to rock her hips against him. "You stretch me so good, Sammy. So, so good, Sam, _fuck_."

Sam grips her waist tighter, his thumbs leaving imprints on her pale skin, guiding her back and forth on top of him. He doesn't try to control her, though, just helps her along as she rides him, her bucking slowly starting to pick up speed as she gets into a rhythm. "I wanna make you come, Britt. I wanna feel you come all over my cock."

"You will," she moans, falling forward and placing her palms flat against his muscular chest for balance. She hangs her head as she picks up her pace, her blonde hair falling over her face like a curtain, blocking Sam's view of her pleasure. "Your cock feels so good, I'm already getting close."

Sam really wants to see her face, see the way her pleasure looks in the way she contorts her features, so he leans up on his elbows and reaches forward, brushing her hair back behind her ears. "I wanna see you when you come, Brittany. I wanna see how good my cock makes you feel."

Brittany just nods and picks up the pace again, her hips alternating between rocking back and forth and rotating in a circular motion, her movements making sure she feels all of her Sam's cock everywhere she needs to feel it. She loves it on top, loves riding a nice big cock until she comes, and she desperately bucks her hips, chasing that high.

She doesn't have to look for long, because soon Sam is pumping up and into her, and he hits her spot dead on, and then she's falling apart. Brittany comes around Sam's cock, her walls tightening and gripping his shaft as she shakes above him, her orgasm spreading throughout her body.

"Oh, god, oh, Sam, oh fuck," she chants as she comes, trying her best to keep her voice down, so her family doesn't hear them from a few feet away.

Sam's eyes are glued to her face, watching in astonishment as this gorgeous girl spasms around his cock. His hands help to hold her in place, and he swears he can feel her skin tingling under them. Brittany's pussy throbs and vibrates around his cock, and Sam curls his toes to stop himself from coming, too.

Instead, he sits up and wraps his arms around Brittany's shoulders, before twisting them around and laying Brittany down onto the grass and reversing their positions. He's on top now, and he's going to do everything in his power to make Brittany come like that again.

"Now it's my turn," Sam tells her, taking a moment to find the right position before he thrusts into her roughly, his hips moving more fluidly than they ever have before. "I'm gonna make you come again, Britt. I'm gonna fuck you so good until you're coming around my cock again, until I feel your sweet little pussy all tight around my dick."

"So good, Sam," Brittany cries, clawing at Sam's back as he thrusts in and out of her. "You fuck me so good, make my pussy feel so good."

Sam grunts as he cants into her, his arms visibly straining as he fucks into her harder and harder. "You gonna come again, Britt?"

"Yeah," she huffs, biting her lip to hold in a moan.

"You gonna come around my cock?" His thrusts just keep getting more powerful, and he pulls a knee up, angling himself so he can barrel down into her even deeper. "Tell me you love my cock, Brittany. Tell me how much you love me fucking your slutty little cunt."

"I love it," Brittany repeats, squeezing her eyes shut against the blazing sun shining down on her. She trails her hands along Sam's sweaty back, trying to pull him closer against her. She can feel the coiling in her stomach starting, and she knows she's gonna come again soon, her sensitive snatch not standing a chance against Sam's powerful thrusts. "I love your cock inside of me, fucking me so good."

"I'm gonna come inside of you," Sam tells her, rutting against her, his pumping getting a bit sloppy as he gets closer to the edge.

"Oh yeah, fill me up, please."

"I'm gonna leave you full of cum," he declares, leaning back and hooking his arms under her thighs, and pulling them forward, tilting her body closer to each of his hits. "I'm gonna dump my load in you and leave you leaking my cum for the rest of the day. Is that what you want?"

"So bad, Sam," Brittany cries, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I want your cum, please, come inside me, please, please, please."

They both come at the same time, bursts of light exploding behind their eyes as they orgasm together. Sam's cock swells against the vice grip Brittany's pulsating pussy has on it before it explodes, shooting cum deep inside her. They throb together, Brittany's pussy milking Sam's cock dry as he continues to spill white goo into her, his hips jerking as he fills her up.

"Fuck, oh God," he cries, his voice straining and cracking. Finally, he's emptied his load and he rolls off of her, falling onto the grass beside his girlfriend's cousin as they both try to recover.

They pant heavily, trying to catch their breath. "That, that was _amazing_."

"Totally awesome," Brittany agrees, taking a moment before she sits up and carefully pulls her shorts back up she legs. Once they're in place, she pulls Sam's up for him, too, snapping the elastic waist of his shorts when she's finished. "Now come on, lets head back before anyone misses us."

Sam nods and lets Brittany pull him up, the blondes standing up on shaky legs and sharing a secret smile before making their way back around the bushes. The second they do, Lindsey's little brother comes running towards them, crashing into Sam's legs.

"Sammy, Sammy, you have to come play football with us!" The little boy doesn't even let Sam answer, just grabs his free hand and starts pulling him towards the field where the rest of the players have gathered. Sam lets himself be led away, turning back to Brittany and sending her a wink before bending down and picking the kid up and carrying him the rest of the way.

Brittany watches them for a moment before she makes her way back towards the other woman of the family, sitting down in her previous seat, and smiling at her aunts as they greet her. She squirms in her seat as she talks to Lindsey, a small smile playing on her lips as she feels her boyfriend's cum leaking out of her fucked pussy. Suddenly, family reunions just got a lot more fun.


End file.
